sailor moon y sailor world: un secreto oculto
by sailorworld
Summary: Esta histori se basa en un secreto de la reina serenity, y del mal
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGO**

TODOS LOS PERSONAJES LE PERTENECEN A NAOKO TAKEUCHI SOLO LOS USO PARA MI FIC, ALGUNOS SON MIOS.

Bueno ha pasado un año desde que derrotaron a seilor galaxia, Las chicas ya estaban en segundo de preparatoria en juuban expto rei qie asistia a una privada. Haruka y michiru continuaban con sus carreas de corredora y violinista, darien se había ido a los estados unidos a estudiar medicina, hotaru se fue con haruka y michiru y setsuna regreso a cuidar las puestas del tiempo.

**Capitulo 1: Recuerdos y Noticias**

Despues de un año de vivir empaz nadie se esperaba lo que iba a pasar.

En una parte de Tokio 1 chica había empezar a tener sueños extraños, despertó sorprendida por lo que había soñado.

_**Sueño**_

_X:Princesa su hermano la ha estado buscando dice que le trae un mensaje de la princesa Serenity._

_Princesa: enserio me trae un recado de mi amiga serenity?_

_X: si princesa_

_Princesa: dile a mi hermano que voy enseguda_

_X: si princesa como usted diga(hce una reverencia y sale de la alcoba de la princesa)_

_Príncipe: Le dijiste a mi hermana que le traigo un recado de la princesa serenity_

_X:si príncipe Endymion, la princesa Molly dijo que enseguida venia_

_Principe Endymion: puedes retirarte (el guardia hace una reverencia y sale)_

_Princesa Molly: hermano he cierto que me tienes un mensaje de serenity_

_Príncipe endymion: Si mi pequeña hermana y no solo eso si no que ha yegado la hora de que te enteres de una cosa mas que nuestro padres me han pedido decirte antes de que se fueran de viaje._

_Princesa Molly: Estabien hermano, pero primero dime el recado de serenity_

_**Fin del sueño**_

_Molly: Que significa yo una princesa y tengo un hermano llamado Endymion y la princesa de la luna mi mejor amiga, no entiendo nada._

Pero no lo esta pequeña chica tenia un sueño extraño en un departamento en alguna parte de Inglaterra una chica tenia también un sueño extraño

_**Sueño**_

_Reina Ranco: Un placer que nos visites al Palacio Reina Serenity_

_Reina Serenity: Es un gusto verte y venir a visitarte Reina Ranco, pero sabes que no es una visita de cortesía._

_Reina Ranco: Lo se, ya que tien un tiempo que no venias a visitarme Reina serenity o màs bien cuñada._

_Reina Serenity: Estoy totalmete de acuerdo bien sabes que hace unos días di a luz a la pequeña hermana de serenity, ni ella misma sabe que tuvo una hermanita._

_Reina Ranco: Me imagino que igual que la pequeña serenity tu otra hija también tien guadianas, una de sus guardiana es mi hija._

_Reina Serenity: asi es la princesa abny debe proteger a la princesa Selene o como una dia será conocida._

_**Fin del sueño**_

Abny:yo una princesa, y tengo 2 primas no entiendo nada. ( se queda pensando si será solo un sueño o no)

En Tokio en casa de los tsukino, Serena se encontraba terminando su deberes de la preparatoria ya que había decidido subir sus nota en eso, empieza apareces una luz que va tomando forma.

Serena: (sorprendida)Reina Serenity

Reina Serenity: Hija mia pareces sorprendida al verma

Serena: Reina Serenity "mamà" la verdad es que esperaba no tener màs visitas, pero me supongo que hay un motivo para que vengas a visitarme.

Reina Serenity: Hija mia un nuevo enemigo se acerca y anda en busca de una princesa que aun no recuerda nada y por el momento es mejor asi, pero tu deber es dar con su paradero.

Serena: Madre ¿por que? Tan importante es encontrala

Reina Serenity: Si, pero te pido que por el momento ninguna de las guardianas lo sepa, la única con la que podras contar por el momento es con luna.

Serena: Tan grave es para que esa rpincesa no recuerde su pasado, ni quei es.

Reina Serenity: Asi es, por el momento no te puedo decir mucho hija mia, pero sobre la princesa te diere que se encuentra en algún luga de la republica mexicana.

Serena: Pero no puedo ir hasta ai madre

Reina Serenity: Por eso necesitas a luna cuando le cuentes lo que te he dicho, ella sabra que hacer.

Serena: Madre solo una pregunta

Reina Serenity: ¿Cual? Hija mia

Serena: S i es una princesa me su pongo que debe tener un planeta guardian.

Reina serenity: Si, pero por ahora hija mia no puedo decirte cual, hasta que tu también recuerdes.

Serena: Yo!

Reina Serenity: Si (diciendo esto desapareció)

Serena se queda pensando, por que?, en ese momento entra luna.

Luna: Serena que te pasa, estas muy callada

Serena: Luna la Reina serenity estuvo aquí hablando conmigo

Luna: Me lo suponía, pero que te ha dicho serena

**Recuerdo**

_Serena: (sorprendida)Reina Serenity_

_Reina Serenity: Hija mia pareces sorprendida al verma_

_Serena: Reina Serenity "mamà" la verdad es que esperaba no tener màs visitas, pero me supongo que hay un motivo para que vengas a visitarme._

_Reina Serenity: Hija mia un nuevo enemigo se acerca y anda en busca de una princesa que aun no recuerda nada y por el momento es mejor asi, pero tu deber es dar con su paradero._

_Serena: Madre ¿por que? Tan importante es encontrala_

_Reina Serenity: Si, pero te pido que por el momento ninguna de las guardianas lo sepa, la única con la que podras contar por el momento es con luna._

_Serena: Tan grave es para que esa rpincesa no recuerde su pasado, ni quei es._

_Reina Serenity: Asi es, por el momento no te puedo decir mucho hija mia, pero sobre la princesa te diere que se encuentra en algún luga de la republica mexicana._

_Serena: Pero no puedo ir hasta ai madre_

_Reina Serenity: Por eso necesitas a luna cuando le cuentes lo que te he dicho, ella sabra que hacer._

_Serena: Madre solo una pregunta_

_Reina Serenity: ¿Cual? Hija mia_

_Serena: S i es una princesa me su pongo que debe tener un planeta guardian._

_Reina serenity: Si, pero por ahora hija mia no puedo decirte cual, hasta que tu también recuerdes._

_**Fin del recuerdo**_

Luna: Ya veo, pero que significa lo que me dijo ami

Serena: Aque te refieres luna, que te dijo mi madre

Luna: En realidad no mucho

Serena: dime luna como me ayudaras a dar con esa princesa

Luna: Primero te contare lo poco que la Reina Serenity me dijo

Serena: Okay luna dime.

_**Recuerdo**_

_Luna caminaba para ir ver Artemis al parque #10 cuando de repente aprecio una luz fue tomando forma_

_Luna: Reina Serenity_

_Reina Serenity: Luna, mi gran amiga y ahora consejera de mi hija_

_Luna: es un placer verla entonces majestad aque debo la dicha de verla_

_Reina Serenity: Luna hay nuevo enmigo que busca una princesa que aun no ha despertado _

_Luna: Reina Serenity aque princesa se refiere_

_Reina Serenity: Luna esa princesa aun no hrecordado lo poco de su pasado, pero sus dos guardiana si, y si ellas están empezando a recordar, significa que la princesa lo hara pronto, pero antes que desperté deben ir asu búsqueda tanto tu como la Princesa Serenity, pero no podrán decirles a las demás guardianas, hasta que ella no recuerde quien es._

_Luna: esta bien majestad me supongo que le dira igual a la Princesa._

_Reina Serenity:Asi es luna, pero antes te dar un ar de indicaciones para que ayudes a mi hija._

_Luna : Claro Reina Serenity_

_Reina Serenity: Lo primero será que ayudes a la princesa a dar con la princesa y sus guardiana. Pero para decirte lo demás te dire la ubicación de la 2 guardiana y el de la princesa se las dare pero la diferencia será que la mantendrán y las guardianas de la princsa sailor plut y yo las mantendemos vigiladas una vez que logren dar con ella._

_Luna: De acuerdo Reina Serenity_

_Reina Serenity: Bueno la segunda indicación es que la Princesa serenity se podrá teletransporta, pero que la guardiana no sientan el poder de la princesa al teletransportarese usaran la pluma, para ayudarse. La tercera indicación es que primero deberás dar con las dos guardianas, me lo comunicaras junto con la princea, por que ya que las ayas encontrado la princesa Serenity será quien me llame para que me lo puedan decir, pero deben recordar que la prioridad es encontra a la prinesa que aun no despierta. _

_Luna: Entendido majestad_

_Reina Serenity: Muy bien luna, te dire que una de las guardiana se encuentra en Tokio y ustedes ya la conocen, la segunda guardiana se encuentra en Inglaterra pero no se un lugar exacto, lo que te puedo decir es que era amiga de sailor venus o mas bien de Mina Aino, asi que alle le diras que te ordene hacer una viaje y que ella te bera acompañar, inventale una excusa y que la princesa vaya con ustedes ya que ella podrá sentir la energía de esa guardana, en cuanto a la rpinces aque aun no despierta se encuentra en lugar de un país llamado republica mexicana, pero para dar con su ubicación exacta y espero que sea pronto será necesario que la princesa serenity y Artemis recuerden,a Artemis ya lo he visitado,pero le pedi que no le dijera nada a nadie hasta que recuerde y hasta ese momento sabran la verdera ubicación de la princesa. (diciendo esto deseparecio)_

_**Fin del recuerdo**_

Luna: Y eso es todo lo que la Reina Serenity me dijo, la pregunta es como usar la pluma y como te le transportarte.

Serena: Luna estoy un poco confundida, pero ahora debemos encontrar a la guardiana que se encuentra aquí en Tokio, eso significa que visitaremos a viejos amigas.

Luna: esta bien serena, luego le pediremos a Mina que vayamos a Inglaterra, para ello diremo que iremos allí a comprarle un regalo a tu mamà y auna vieja tia tuya.

Serena: Luna, yo no tengo ni un pariente allí

Luna: para eso usaremos la prima tranformadora, tu te perderas o mas bien finjiras perderte, mientra yo y mina vamos aver a sus viejas amiga, y después de una hora apareceras a una cuadra donde nos encontremos, y yo me encargare de convencer a minade volver allí.

Serena: De acuerdo luna, mañana empezaremos con la búsqueda.(se apaga luz yse duermen)

MIENTRAS TANTO EN ALGUN LUGAR

Señor: Ya diste con el paradero de la hermana menor de la princesa Serenity

Jimflar: No mi señor aun no he dado con ella, y eso significa que aun no recuerda nada

Señor: Quiero que la encuetres ya que ella cuenta con un gran poder al igual que su hermana.

Jimflar: señor, pero para lograr la venganza necesitamos a la princesa de la luna

Señor: si lo se pero recuerda que ella igual es una princesa de la luna y posedora del…..

Dejen revius es mi la primera parte de mihistoria espero que les guste mañana subiré el siguiente capitulo


	2. En busca de la primera guadiana

**Capitulo 2 EN BUSCA DE LA PRIMERA GUARDIANA DESAPARECIDA** Jimflar: Del que señor

Señor: Aun no es el momento que lo sepan, Yama a Fanflar y a Marflar

Jimflar: Si señor( se retira e busca de sus dos compañeras)

MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA MANSION KATENOU

Hotaru: Se acerca el momento del encontrarnos de nuevo la princesa corre peligro( lo que no se imaginaba es que no era su princesa, si no su princesas la que corren peligro)

Haruka y Michiru: que dices hotaru?

Hotaru: La princesa corre peligro

Haruka: Michiru creo que es hora de volver y cuidar cabeza de bombom

Michiru: Si haruka parece que aparecio un nuevo enemigo y nuestra Princesa peligra.

Hotaru se desmaya y aparece setsuna en su sueño.

Haruka: Hay que recostar a hotar para que descanse y mañana partiremos a avisar a las demás y cuidar a nuestra princesa.

Michiru: De acuerdo Haruka

MIENTRAS EN EL SUEÑO DE HOTARU

Hotaru se sorprende al verse como sailor saturn

_Sailor Plut: Sailor saturn me da gusto verte, pero te he de decir que lo que te de contar no se lo podras decir a nadie màs, ya que ni la princesa sabe de esto te lo dire o màs bien te lo mostrare._

_Sailor Saturn: Sailor plut, yo entiendo pero ¿por que? _

_Sailor Plut: La Reina Serenety, me dijo que nadie se debía enterar, pero me dijo que la única sailorque debe estar enterada eres _

_Sailor Saturn: Si la Reina Serenety ha decidido lo que sea que me vayas a mostrar, quiere decir que estoy unida a ese recuerdo._

_Sailor Plut: Asi es saturn, pero dejémonos de platica y vayamos ala época en el que el Milenio de Plata vivía en paz._

Recuerdo del pasado Sailor Plut: Majestad he hecho lo que me ha pedido

_Reina Serenity: Plut ha llegado la hora de dar a luz a la hermana de serenity, avisale a saturn que ha yegado el momento de hacer lo que les pedi._

Sailor Plut: Si majestad(va en busca de sailor saturn)

Sailor Saturn: Hola Sailor Plut ¿Qué sucede?

_Sailor Plut: Ha llegado la hora Saturn es hora de hacer lo que se nos pidió cuando la Reina Serenity descubrió que iva a tener otra hija_

_Sailor Saturn: Ya veo, entonces a llegado el momento, vamos con la Reina Serenity_

_LAS DOS VAN AL CASTILLO Y HACEN UNA REVERENCIA ANTE LA REYNA_

_Reina Serenity: Mis dos Sailor Mas leeales ha llegado el momento, plut ve a donde te indicado y con gela el tiempo y recuerda no debes a fectar alas personas que te he dicho._

_Sailor Plut: Si majestad(hace una reverencia y sale del lugar que se le ahindicado)_

_Reina Serenity: Sailor saturn, recuerda debes hacer un capo de energía para evitar que al momento de dar a luz a la princesa Selene, para que ni la Princesa Serenity ni las guardianas de la princesa lo sepan, pero también recuerda que nadie debe saber que en realidad la princesa Selene no solotendra 2 guardianas si no 3 y además de nadie debe saber que tu y Sailor plut son guardianas de ambas princesa._

Sailor Saturn: Si majestad será como usted diga

_EN ESE MOMENTE DIO A LUZ A LA PRINCESA SELENE_

_Reina Serenity: Hija mia mi pequeñ Selene llegado el momento estaras con tu hermana Serenity, seria mejor que no lo sepas aunque se que es inevitable(en ese momento entra Sailor Plut y Sailor sun)_

_Sailor plut: Majestad aquí esta Sailor Sun_

_Sailor Sun: (hace una reverencia)Supongo que a llegado la hora que cumpla con mi deber amiga mia_

_Reina Serenity: Asi es Sailor Sun, es momento que lleves a mi hija y la cuides como si fuera tuya._

_Sailor Sun: Lo hare como si fuera mi hija, pero recuerda lo la guerra que se avecina._

_Reina Serenity: Lo se recuerda que si eso pasa pasara lo mismo que las otras, pero al igual que Sailor saturn serán las únicas que recuerden esto, pero también recuerda que las pondré lejos a ti y a la princesa Selene para que ella no recuerde nada ya que tu eres la líder de sus guardianas,Sailor Saturn llego l hora( pero en ese momento plut se dio cuenta que la princesa Serenity había escuchado y vsto a su pequeña hermana)_

Sailor Plut: Majestad creo que tenemos compañía

Reina Serenity: Sal de tu escondity Serenity

_Princesa Serenity: Madre por que no me dijiste que tendría una hermanita, estoy feliz yo igual quiero cuidar de Selene_

_Reina Serenity: Me temos hija mia que aun que quieras no podras y no te dire màs. Sailor Saturn y Sailor Plut cuando quitemos la barrera y Sailo Sun se vaya con la princesa mantengan las cosas asi creo que tomara un poco màs de tiempo_

_Sailor Saturn y Sailor Plut asistieron_

_Sailor Sun: Bueno es hora que me marche majestad, le doy mi lealtad a usted y la princesa Selen de que cuidare de ella como si fuera mi hija(le acerca a la pequeña Selene a Serenity para que la abraze unos segundo y le da un beso)_

_Sailor sun y la pequeña princesa desapareces._

_Princesa Serenity: Prometo que te encontrare y te cuidare. Y protegeré con mi vida hermanita._

_Reina Serenity: Tus palabras me agradan hija mia, lo haras a su debido momento, pero por ahora no lo recordar(la abraza y borra ese pequeño momento de la mente de su hija). Sailor Plut lleva a la princesa a su habitación y cuanto desaparesca el campo de energía descongela el tiempo._

_Sailor Plut:Si majesta(hace una reverecia y lleva a la Princesa Serenity a su avitacion._

_Reina Serenity: Saturn cuando llegue el momento de llamarte de nuevo ayudaras encontrar a la princesa, y será mejor antes que Serenity recuerde._

_Sailor Saturn quieta el campo de energía: Si majestad (hace una reverencia y se va)_

Fin del recuerdo del pasado

Sailor Plut: Ahora ya has visto el secreto que solo nos concierne a nosotras 2 a demás de Sailor Sun que no se donde se encuentra.

Sailor Saturn: Entonces tenemos que encontra a la otra princesa, esto quiere decir…

Sailor Plut: Asi es Saturn las dos princesas corren peligro sobre todo Selene, aunque se que esta con Sun, no se exactamente donde este.

Sailor Saturn: Yo ayudare, pero necesito una escusa para alejarme de las demás.

Sailor Plut: No te preocupes yo ire por ti e oremos en busca de la princesa Selene, ahora es momento que despierte ya que Uranos y Neptun, están preocupadas.

Sailor saturn se desvanece despierta en la masion Katenou

Haruka: Que bueno que despertaste ya se nos hizo tarde para ver a las demás.

Hotaru: Lo siento

Michiru: bueno cambiate y apurence para irnos a la reunión.

MIENTRAS ELLAS SE ALISTABA EN EL TEMPLO HIKAWA

Ray: Vaya parece que además de serena, hasta las Sailor Exteriores llegaran tarde.(lo die en un tono medio enojon).

Lita: Tranquila Rei ya llegaran, además ni se para que nos reunimos de nuevo.

Amy: Debe tratarse de la energía negativa que no dijo Ray, y aun no hs logrado saber nada màs Ray.

Ray: No Amy, solo siento esa energía negativa asi que supongo que por eso ella no sitaron aquí.

EN ESO APRECEN LA SAILOR EXTERIORES

Michiru: Asi es chicas

Mina: Michiru, hotaru, y haruka donde esta?

Hotaru: Fue a buscar a la Princesa

Michiru: veo que aun no llega

Mina; si asi

MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA CASA DE SERENA

Haruka baja de su auto y toca en casa de Serena y le abre mamà Ikuko

Mamà Ikuko: Bueno días que se le ofrece joven

Haruka: Buenos días Sñra. Tsukino vengo a ver a Serena

Mamà Ikuko: Lo lamento pero Serena no esta se fue desde anoche con sus amigas y me dijo que regresaría hoy el la noche.

Haruka: A de acuerdo Sñra. Tsukino

Mamà Ikuko: Quieres que le dejarle algún recado

Harruka: No muchas gracias ypofavor no le diga que vine es que quiero darle una sorpresa

Mamà ikuko: claro joven

Haruka: gracias(se aleja se sube a su auto y va al templo creyendo que cabeza de bombom, ya se encontraba con las chicas)

MIENTRAS TANTO EN UN LUGAR DE LA REPUBLICA Luna y Serena andan en busca de la princesa

Serena: Luna aun no hemos sentido la energía de la princesa y tengo hambre

Luna: Tu no cambias Serena, pero recuerda que es primordial encontrarla además te dije que solo será hoy ya mañana buscaremos a las guardiana.

Serena: Si eso se suponía que ivamos hacer primero buscar a las guardianas.

Luna: Ya serena deja de quejarte(en eso siente una energía familiar)

Serena: ¿Que sucede luna?

Luna: Siento una energía muy famiar.

Serena: Si yo también (en eso se voltean y ven a….)

Luna: pero si ese es…

Serena: Si luna es Artemis, ¿Qué hace el en este lugar?

Luna: Lo averiguaremos.

DEJEN REVIUS Y AQUÍ LES DEJO ESTE CAPITULO…nos leemos de nuevo


	3. 3sorpresa

**CAPITULO 3 SORPRESAS**

Serena: Luna y si lo seguimos

Luna: Serena es que me extraña verlo el no recuerda o sI?

Serena: No lo se luna, pero sigamoslo

Luna: De acuerdo.

Artemis: Aque vine aquí estaba con Mina y de repente apareci aquí?

MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL TEMPLO HIKAUA

Haruka va entrando solo, las chicas se dan cuentan, pero en ese momento en el que entra y se da cuentas que Serena no esta se sorprende.

Michiru: Y Serena se supone que fuiste a buscarla

Haruka: Si, pero su mamà me dijo que cabeza de bombom salió desde anoche

Amy: Y donde fue serena que no aregresado a su casa

Haruka: Pues con ustedes

Mina. ¿Qué?

Michiru: Pero ustedes dijeron que no la han visto des ayer.

Amy: Si asi es

Ray: Yo pase averla y su mamà me dijo que no había regresado de la prepa(en eso mira amina)

Mina: Si yo la vi en la escuela en clase de canto, pero cuendo salimos me dijo que nos veriamos al rato, aunque no entendí, asi que se fue a su casa.

Ray:Pero que te dijo su mamà

Haruka: La Sñra. Tsukino me dijo que Serena salió anoche, cuando le pregunto a donde , cabeza de bombm dijo que iva a estar con ustedes y que regresaría hoy en la noche.

Mina: Entonces la incognita es…¿Don(no termino de hablar cuando Ray se par furiosa?

Ray:¿Dónde demonios esta Serena? Y por que le mintió a su mamà

Hotaru: No se preocupen a de aver ido a visitar al príncipe

Michiru: No lo creo por que el príncipe me hablo hoy en la mañana, preguntando me por Serena

Ray, Mina, y Ami en unisono dijeron: Tambien a mi

Haruka volteo aver a lita.

Haruka: Lita tu eres la única que no ha dicho nada, acaso sabes algo

Todas miraron a Haruka y luego voltearon a ver a Lita

Lita: Lo siento pero es que Setsuna me dijo que les avisaría que serena y a vijar con ella para ver la universidad.

Todas en unisono: ¿Qué?

Hotaru comprendió que lita sabia algo y que estaba incubriendo a la princesa, pero si era lo que ella estaba pensando entonces, debería apoyarla.

Hotaru: Si Lita dice que la princesa esta con Setsuna a lo mejor nos iva a visar al rato que vino por la princesa.(Setsuna porfavor llama a haruka para que la princesa sigacon lo que esta haciendo)

Sailor Plut: Hotaru! Entonces ya empezó con su búsqueda, majestad, ¿Qué hago?

Reina Serenity: Ayudalas Plut y dile a hotaru que la princesa Serenity no sabe que busca su hermana.

Sailor Plut: Si majestad( en eso en el templo hikaua llama al celular de haruka)

HAruka saca su celular: SETSUNA

Hotaru: Yo contesto porfavor

Haruka: De acuerdo pero luego me la pasas-

Hotaru: Si( toma el celular y contesta)

Setsuna: Hola hotaru me imagino que todos están ahí o me equivoco.

Hotaru. Si mamà Setsuna

Setsuna: Hable para ayudar a la princesa y a ti

Hotaru: Si es que..

Setsuna:Hotaru antes de que alguien te quite el celular debes saber que la princesa no sabe que busca a su hermana.

Hotaru: si mamà setsuna me portare bien te pasare a papà Hatuka

Setsuna: De acuerdo tengo cuidado y apoya a la princesa tq Hotaru.

Hotaru le pasa el celular a Haruka.

Setsuna: A hola Haruka lo siento que queiren decirme

Haruka: Es que nos reunimos con la SAILOR INTERIORES y la princesa no aparece.

Setsuna: Lo lamento si se asustaron ella esta conmigo estamo viendo univerisdades en Inglaterra para mi es que quiero mi titulo de enfermera y ella me acompaño para conocer, ya sebes la curiosidad de la princesa.

Haruka puso el altavoz

Hola Setsuna por que solo a Lita le dijiste que nos dijera que Serena estaba contigo nos preocupamos mucho.

Setsuna: (se quedo estrañada ya que no yamo a Lita en ningún momento entonces supuso que la rpincesa le dijo algo), asi lo siento es que fue a la primera ya le iva ayamar para decirles.

Amy: Nos pasas a Serena

Setsuna: Esta en el baño, al rato le digo que les hable adiós.(colgó el telfono)

Ray:Es raro ¿No cree?

Michiru:SI es demasiado extraño algo nos ocultan a todos.

Haruka y Ray voltean a ver a Lita

Al unisono estas dos le preguntan:Lita ¿Qué es lo que sabes y no quieres decir?

Hotaru se da cuenta y para ayudar a lita se concentra y se desmaya Amy se da cuenta

Amy: Chicas Hotaru se desmayo

Lita: Gracias Hotaru(en susurro)

Hotaru va recobrando el conocimiento

Hotaru: Lo siento creo que me hace falta aire Lita me acompañas un rato y damos una vuelta al parque hace mucho que no voy

Lita: Si claro(agarra a Hotaru y salen del templo)

Michiru parece que la reuion se pospone hasta mañana

Todas al unisino. Estabien

Haruka : Mañana a medio dia aquí, Mina asegurate de traer a la princesa

Mina: SI

MIENTRAS EN EL PARQUE

Lita: Hotaru se que fingiste tu desmayo para ayudarme, y te lo agradesco mucho

Hotaru: De nada pero por que mentiste, Setsuna no te llamo cierto!

Lita: No nunca me llamo lo dije para cubrir a Serena

Hotaru: Q ue te dijo la princesa

Lita: No mucho

Recuerdo

Lita estaba en su departamento cocinando cuando de repente tocan la puerta.

Lita: Serena! Que haces aquí pensé que tenias practica

_Serena: No litaa lo dije para que Mina me dejara ir sola a mi casa_

_Lita: Serena y esa maleta_

_Serena: Me voy de viaje hoy en la noche y regresare mañana_

_Lita:(con cara de sorpresa) Y te vas sola_

Serena: Mi familia cree que estare con ustedes y la chicas, bueno no les quiero decir nada.

Lita: Yote acompaño Serena

Luna: Hola Lita me temo que no será posible

Lita: ¿Por que?

_Luna: Por que llevare a un lugar donde aprenda un poco màs, son uno cursos para serena._

_Serena: Es que no quiero que nadie se entere asi que te pido que me cubras Lita_

_Lita: Estabien Serena, te cubriré, pero me mostraras lo que aprendiste_

_Serena: Claro lita(pensando para si misma ya vere que te muestro)_

_Fin del recuerdo_ Hotaru: Ya veo a mi me pidió de favor que también la respaldara

Lita: Y que bueno por que si no me ivan a tosigar, pero no entiendo entonces o se fue a un curso o esta con Setsuna.

Hotaru: A yaveo que la princesa no te dijo que Setsuna la ayudaría en eso cursos

Lita: A que bueno

Hotaru y Lita se van a sus casa.

LO que ignoraban es que Haruka y Ray no se había convencido asi que decidieron ir por la noche a esperar a que legaran Setsuna y Serena.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA REPUBLICA

Luna: Que hace Artemis con esa chicas.

Serena: Hay Luna no seas celosa

Luna: Ya Serena cncentrate

Artemis: Es ella no me puedo equivocar.

Luna: Por que estará Artemis aquí será..

Serena:Que pasa luna, ya es hora de regresar

Luna: Si serena. Vamos pero creo que encontramos a la princesa

Serena: No luna esa no es la princesa por que no siento su energía

Luna: Ya veo (pensando para si entonces por que Artemis la ve extrañado.)

SERENA Y LUNA SE TELETRNSPORTARON A TOKIO En el parque #10

Serena: Que bueno que salimos de aquí para ir allá así si intentan cacharnos no lo lograran

Luna: Si Serena fue una muy buena idea además de que lita nos apoyo( en eso suena el celular de Serena)

Serena: Es Lita(contesta el celular) Hola Lita


	4. 4 encontrada

**Capitulo 4: ENCONTRADA**

Lita: Hola Serena, te aviso para decirte que se que estuviste con setsuna en ese curso eh

Serena:Si Lita disculpa es que me dijo que les iba a decir

Lita: Bueno te veo mañana

Serena: Si hasta mañana, sabes luna lo mejor será que mañana regresemos a la casa me da la imprecion que alguien no sesperara molesta y hoy estoy tan cansada que no estoy dehumor.

Luna: De acuerdo Serena y ¿donde iremos?

Serena: Hay Luna iremos a casa de Molly

Las dos se dirigían a casa de Molly,

MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA RECAMARA DE MOLLY

Molly estaba dormida cuando…

Sueño Princisa Molly: Dime Endymion cual es el recado de Serenity

Principe Endymion: Bueno me pidio de favor que te dijera que mañana te espera en el jardín de palacio del Milenio de Plata, para lo que tu y ellas nada màs saben.

_Princesa Molly: Que bueno y hermano lo otro que me tienes que decir_

El príncipe esta apunto decirle cuando los padres de ambos llegaron, los príncipes y sieron una rverencia a sus padres y los abrazaron.

Reina: Hijo espero que no hayas asustado a tu hermana

Principe Endymion: No madre

Princesa Molly: Hija mia lo que endymion te iva a decir es que vendríamos hoy

Rey: Endymion vamos tenemos que hablar( el rey y el príncipe salen y se quedan solas la princesa y la reyna)

Reyna: Guardias asegurence que nadie entre a interrumpirnos

Guardias: si mejestad(hacen una reverencia y salen)

Reyna: Hija mia selo mucho que aprecias a la Princesa Serenity, pero me temo que mañana no podras ir a tu visita

Princesa Molly: ¿Por qué?

Reyna: Princesa a llegado el momento que vayan a tu deber

Princesa Molly: ¿Deber?

_Reyna: Hija cuando Naciste fuiste elegida para ser una Sailor Scout_

Princesa: Osea que podre luchar con las demás y proteger a Serenity(lo dice con alegría)

Reyna; Hija mia me temo que tu no eres guardiana de la princesa Serenity, eres guardiana de la Princesa Selene

Princesa Molly: Madre yo no quiero ir al palacio del sol Selene me cae bienpero no como Serenity

Reina: (si supieras hija mia que es su hermanita de tu mejor amiga)Lo siento hija mia, pero tu deber es cuidar de selene como la Sailor Scout Land

Princesa Molly: Madre se que o puedo desobederte ni a ti ni ami deber, pero dejame ir mañana con Serenity y despedirme,

Reina: De acuerdo hija mia.

En ese momento suena su timbre, pero también en ese momento luna y serena sienten el gran poder.

Luna: Parece que encontramos a una guardiana

Serena: Molly?

En ese momento Molly despierta y escucha el timbre de nuevo abre y se sorprende al ver a serena.

Molly: Serena como estas

Serena: Bien, Molly puedo quedarme contigo hoy

Molly: Claro Serena y también Luna

Luna maulla

Serena: La abraza y siente un poder grande

Molly: Serena Ire a ver a kevin vive a qui a lado ok, no tardo

Serena:Claro Molly y gracias

Luna: Serena parece que Molly es una de la guardianas

Serena: Si Luna

Luna: Serena te sientes bien

Serena: luna…

Recuerdo del pasado

Princesa Serenity: Hola Princesa Molly

Princesa Molly: Sabes que somos amigas no hay necesidad que nos yamemos con formalidad

Serenity: Si es cierto, epro que te pasa, deberías estar contenta hoy es el gran dia

_Molly: Lo siento Serenity no podre asistir contigo al baile de la amistad contigo, tendras que ir con Sailor venus_

_Serenity: ¿Por que?_

_Molly: Por que soy una Princesa que cumplirá con su deber_

Serenity: Y cual es ese deber

Molly: Serenity soy una Sailor Scout

_Serenity: Molly eso es bellísimo ya que no solo eres mi mejor amiga, si no que también seras mi protectora,(sonríe)_

_Molly: Serenity soy Sailor Scout pero no tuya, sino de la princesa Selene_

_Serenity: Estabien Molly, Selene me cae bien es mi amiga._

_Molly: Lo se también me cae bien, pero hubiera preferido ser tu Scout que de Selene, y como comprenderas debo ir a mi entrenmiento con Sailor Sun_

_Serenity. Estabien Molly cuidate mucho._

_Se abrazan y ene se momento Serena despierta dando se cuenta que ya ha amanecido_

Fin del sueño Luna: Serena que te paso

Serena: Lo siento Luna sabes recordé que ya había conocido a Molly

Luna; Ebserio:

En eso Molly se asoma y escucha hablar a luna

Molly: Vaya ya imaginaba que no fue imaginación oírte habalr aquella ocacion

Serena: Molly!

Luna:Pero veo que no te sorprendes ni te austas

Molly: Eso es por que la princesa Selene Tenia un Gato blanco que igual hablaba

Serena: Entonces sabes quien eres.

Molly: Si Serena, Soy la Princesa Molly, o mejor conocida como Sailor Land

Luna: Y me iamgino que debes tener tu broche

Molly: A te refieres a este

Serena: si

Molly: Serena quien eres en realidad

Serena: Sabes Molly eres mi mejor amiga en este mundo y no dije nunca nada para protegerte a ti y al planeta

Molly: Serena lo se tueres Sailor Moon, o me equivoco

Serena: Si Molly,pero como lo supiste

Molly: Desde que esos del circo atacaron, pero preferí que tu me lo dijeras.

Serena: Sabes Molly además de ser mi mejor amiga en esta época, lo fuiste en el Milenio de Plata, ya que no solo soy Sailor Moon si no la princes de Luna, es decir La princesa Serenity

Molly: Que bien, me dagusto, pero por ahora Serena necesito encontra a mi princesa

Luna: Chicas siento interrumpir, Molly por ahora no puedes tranformarte hasta que encontremos a la princesa Selene aunque no sabia que asi se llamaba

Molly: Si es curioso, verdad.

Serena: Bueno lo primero será encontrarla ante que despierte su poder

Molly: Yo la buscare es mi deber a demás lo curioso es que recuerdo que nos hicimos muy buenas amigas.

Luna: chicas, Serena y yo se guriemos buscándola, Molly tu vete de viaje a Inglaterra con Mina dile queinventale algo y encuentra a tu compañera.

Molly: De acuerdo.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA REPUBLICA

Unasuly: Vaya sorpresa Artemis

Artemis: Como sabias que estaba aquí y quien eres

Unasuky: Aquí soy la hermana de andruw

Artemis: Ya veo,pero por que no sentí tu poder antes

Unasuky: eso es fácil cuando renaci hize lo posible para nacer como la mediana de tres hermanos para que no me encontraran, pero doy cuentas que al elejarme de Andruw, me has descuierto.

Artemis: Si , además recordé que la Reina Serenity me pidió en el Milenio de Plata que cuidara a ala princesa del Sol

Unasuky: Vaya veo que te pidió que cuidaras ala que fue mi hija

Artemis: Si estas aquí lejos de andruw quiere decir que la encontraste

Unasuky: Si y no

Artemis: Como que si y no?

Unasuky: En Tokio me conocieron ami pero no mi pequeña hermanita Ayny

Artemis: Entonces…

Unasuky: Si siempre estuvo conmigo pero te parece si vamos a mi departamento.

Artemis:claro

Unasuly: Solo dame un momento ire por Ayny

Artemis: De acuerdo

MIENTRAS ELLOS PLATICABAS Ayny Estaba escuchando música mientras su hermana iba por ella a la escuela

Unasuky: Hola hermanita, perdón por la demora, vamos a casa y asi llamara andruw en la universidad

Ayny: Si hermana(ayny tenia apenas 10 años y aun que no lo crean se parece a Serena exepto que su cabello es castaño)

Las hermanas y Artemis se dirigían al departamento de Unasuky.

MIENTRAS EN UN LUGAR LEJANO Fanflar: Señor, le aviso que la Sailor Land a despertado

Señor: Vaya Vaya, Si ella ya despertó la siguente será la segunda guardiana y luego la tonta sailor que cuida a la princesa y al desperta ella la princesa lo hara y entnces…

Jimflar: Señor el Principe Endymion aun no ah recordado a su hermana

Yama: Señor la guardiana esta por desperta muy bien.

MIENTRAS EN EL TEMPLO HIKAUA

Todas las chicas estaba reunidas, bueno casai todas por que esperaba a Serena y a Lita, ya que le dijo aMina que ella pasaría por Serena.

Ray: Creen que tarden

Amy: No Lita me dijo que en 10 minuto ya estaban aquí

En eso aparece Setsuna: Hola chicas supongo que hay reunión

Haruka: Que pasa Setsuna si estas aquí es por que algo malo sucederas

Setsuna: No nada de eso vine por hotaru iremos a visitar a su papà

Hotaru abraza a Setsuna y toda se sorprendieron.

Setsuna bueno chicas me retiro, a por cierto la Princesa no podrá venir esta entregando una tarea con Molly asi que se disculpa, me pidió que si desconfían de ella que espero no sea asi la yamaran.

Las dos se despiden y se van, mientras Lita llega.

Lita: La mamà de serena que anoche la llamo idijo que le pidiera que se disculpara, que esta haciendo un atrabajo con Molly.

Haruka: Cabeza de bombom anda extraña

Ray: La yamare

Mina: Acaso no confias en serena

Amy: si Ray dejala

Michiru: Si déjenla creo que hace rato que no la vee

MIENTRAS TANTO EN CASA DE MOLLY

Molly, Serena y Luna espereban a la llegada de 2 personas, Luego de 10 minutos llegaron la invitadas.

Serena: Setsuna Hotaru, que haces aquí bueno en realidad de ti no me sorprende, pero de Hotaru.

Setsuna: Si lo se pero ella esta enterada de que buscamos una princesa

Hotaru:Asi es Princesa Serenity

Molly: Vaya a ti no te conocía, pero a ti si

Luna: Sabes quien son ella Molly

Molly: Setsuna si no me equivoco es Sailor plut

Setsuna: Asi es y esta pequeña es Sailor Saturn

Hotaru : En tonces la incognita esta en quien eres tù

Molly: Soy Sailor Land guardiana de la princesa Selene

Hotaru y Setsuna. No se sorpredieron.

Luna, Veo por sus rostros que no se sorprenden

Serena: Si es cierto, ¿Pero por que?

Setsuna: Por que yo ya lo sabia,pero aun es tiempo.

Hotaru: Su pongo princesa que ha recordado que ella era su mejor amiga en el Milenio de Plat, tal y como lo es ahor.

Serena: SI(sonríe y abraza a Molly)

Luna: Bueno chica hay que encontra a la otra guardiana y ala princesa.


	5. Asoma un nuevo enemigo

_**Hola aquí les dejare el capitulo 5 y 6 espero les guste,Algunos personajes le pertenecen a Naoko Tkeuchi ya en el capitulo 7 les dire cuales son mios.**_

CAPITULO 5 ASOMA UN ENEMIGO Luna: Bueno es hora chicas

En ese momento aparece la Reina Serenity, y todas hacen reverencia.

Reina Serenity: Princesa Molly un gusta verla de nuevo, he decir que me da gusto que en ambas vidas es la mejor amiga de mi hija.

Molly: Si majestad, pero algo medice que algo oculta.

Reina Serenity aun no falta que llegue un persona.

En ese momento aparece Artemis.

Reina Serenity: Veo mi querido Artemis que vuelves con buenas noticias.

Artemis: Si majestad asi es

Reina Serenity: Aun no es hora te pido guies a Molly donde esta ella y viginlela.

Molly: Ella? Eso quiere decir que encontraste a la princesa Selene Artemis

Reina Serenity: Asi es pero por el momento es mejor que solo tu este con ella, Hija mia a llegado el momento que mas temia el enemigo pronto atacara mantente alerta, Luna ayuda a mi hija y ahora solo encargunse des buscar a la otra guardiana que se encuentra en Inglaterra.

Serena: Madre ya pensamos como ir engañando a Mina, aun que no me convence.

Reina Serenity: No será necesario. Molly con dige de tranformacion daras con ella y junto con Serenity lograran sbe quien, pero tengan cuidado, que el enmigo atacara, Artemis tu vigilala.

Artemis adiio y se marcho asu deber, la reaina desapareció, y las chicas se ponían de acuerdo para ver que hacían,

MIENTRAS EN LA REPUBLICA

Unasuky: Vaya hasta que se quedo dormida. Hay Serenity en que metiste, si vieras, tu hija están aplicada y tan inquieta como lo eras tù.

Artemis: Vaya crei que seguía despierta

Unasuky: Shh. Haz silencio Artemis que m costo trabajo que se fuera a dormir.

Artemis: La Reina sabe que la encontré, pero aun nadie sabe sus identidades

Unasuky: Lo se, también se que Sailor Land ya despertó, y me supongo que buscaran a la otra guardiana.

Artemis: Asi es, pero aun no entiendo por que tengo que cuidar a tu hija y no a la princesa de la luna

Unasuly: Aun no no seas impaciente.

Mientras en la habitación de Ayny

Sueño

_Reina Sun: Guardia ¿donde esta la princesa?_

_Guardia: Esta con Sailor Saturn_

_Reina Sun: Ya veo dile que venga de inmediato sabes que tien prohibido salir hoy de palacio_

_Guardia: Si majestad_

_Mientras.._

_Sailor Saturn: Princesa debe ir a descansar sabe que no debe esta aquí_

_Princesa: No quiero ir a jugar al jardín_

_Sailor Saturn:Vamos ve a tu alcoba s no te regaran._

_Guardia: Sailor Sturn, La reina me mando por la princesa_

_Sailor saturn:Creo que tendras problemas con tu madre princesa será mejor que te argue por que pidiéndotelo no ira, yo la llevo retirate_

_Guardia : si claro_

Mientra ella soñaba Unasuly se dio cuenta.

Unasuly: Rayos a empezado a recordar no lo puedo perdmitir

Artemis: Que haras, si despierta su hermaa se dara cuenta

Unasuky : Lo se, pero para despertarla es un lio y no solo eso es la segunda ves que tiene recuerdos.

Artemis: Pero.

Unasuly: Si Artemis Yo logre controlarlo y lo único que recordó fue un agto blanco, por eso despertate parte de tus recuerdos

MIENTRAS TANTO EN TOKIO

Jimflar : Rayos como escontraremos a la princesa Selene, si ni siquiera sabemo como luce.

Fanflar: Pues me supongo que si Serenity tiene aurita como 17 a 20 años su pequeña hermana debe tener entre 1 a 12 años.

Jimflar: Entonces que te oarece si atacamos a esa chiquilla

Fanflar claro: Al fin y acabo si no es la princesa Selene solo se combertira en una sirviente del mal.

Jimflar ataco a ala pequeña, pero en ese momento la scouts y van al paqruqe a encontrarse con serena.

Jimflar: Vamos chiquilla muéstrame tu insignia lunar.

Ray: rayos hay que tranformarnos chicas

TODAS en unisono: si

Ray: Por el poder del cristal del planeta marte, Tranformaciòn!

Mina: Por el poder del cristal del planeta venus, Tranformaciòn!

Lita: Por el poder del cristal del planeta jupiter, Tranformaciòn!

Amy: Por el poder del cristal del planeta mercurio, Tranformaciòn!

Haruka: Por el poder del cristal del planeta uranos, Tranformaciòn!

Michiru: Por el poder del cristal del planeta neptuno, Tranformaciòn!

Sailor mars: Alto ahí villanas, dejen a esa pequeña en paz

Fanflar: Vaya vaya, las Sailor Scauts por fin aparecen, No se preocupen no es ella aquíen buscamos,

Sailor Uranos: Que rayos buscan y quienes son

Jimflear: Pues veras( en ese momento es interrupida)

Alto ahí villanas soy una Sailor Scout que lucha por el amor y la justicia, Soy Sailor Moon y las castigare en el nobre de la luna

Sailor Plut:Y nosotras somos sus compañeras Sailor plut y Sailor Saturn

Sailor Sturn: Siento la demora.

Fanflar: Como odio que nos interrumpa, pero bueno contentando a tu pregunta sailor urano, mi nombre en fanflar y mi compañera es jimflar.

Sailor Venu: Muy villana por que atacan niñas inocentes.

Sailor Moon: Si Por que no se van antes que..( ene se momento la pequeña se tranformo en una sirviente del mal)

Jimflar: Que orror, lastima que no fuera la princesa, Suerte tontas Scouts, nosotras nos vamos.(diciendo esto desaparecen dejando a las Scounts con la niña mala)

Sailor Moon, Saturn, Y plut, ya sabían a qu princesa se referían, sin embargo la otra Sailor no.

Sailor Plut: Sailor venus atala cin tu poder mientra Sailor Moon la cura.

Sailor venus: Cadena de amor y belleza de venus.( ata ala niña)

Sailor Moon: Por el poder del cristal de la luna plateada( y asi la pequeña volvió a la normalidad)

Sailor Mars: Hay algo que no entiendo

Sailor Mercury: Si si están buscando a Sailor Moon, por que atacan niños

Sailor Plut: Si de verdad quiern saber las vemos en el templo Hijkahua en una Hora.

Todas volvieron a la normalidad, acompañaron a la pequeñita a su casa.

MIENTRAS EN LA REPUBLICA Continua el suño de Ayny Reina sun: Sailor saturn por que cargas a la princesa

_Sailor Sturn: Lo siento alteza, pero no se negaba a regresar a su habitación_

_Reina Sun: Ya veo, puedes dejarme a solas con la princesa, Saturn y que nadie entre._

_Sailor Sturn: Si majestad(hace una reverencia y se despide de la princesa)e _

_Reina Sun: Princesa, te dije claramente que no saliera de tu alcoba_

_Princesa: Lo siento mami, pero ya me había aburrido y quería salir a oler la flores al jardín._

_Reina Sun: Lo siento princesa, pero es por tu bien, y si para eso te tengo que poner un guardia personal, lo hare_

_Princesa: Pero mami_

_Reina Sun: Nada de peros princesa tienes apenas 5 años y haras lo que yo diga, además mañana debo ir a la ….._

Fin del recuerdo

Artemis: Porfin lo lograste,al fin esta tranquila.

Unasuly: Si lo malo es que sueño hara que empieze arecordar, y no solo ella si no también la Princesa Serenity. y a demás el enemigo..

Artemis:Si el enemigo lo siente, empezara a buscar a la princesa.

Unasuky: Lo se y entonces lo que Serenity dijo sucederá

Artemis: Tan malo es que la pequeña recuerde

Unasuky: Me temo que si.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL DEPARTAMENTO DE MOLLY

Molly: La princesa esta despertando, eso no es bueno, si lo hace correra peligro

Serena: Tranquila Molly, aun no entiendo por que atacaron una niña, si es de nuestra edad.

Setsuna: Se equivoca princesa

Hotaru: Asi es la princesa penas es una niña

Serena: Y díganme que edad tiene la princesa

Molly: Si suena raro Serena, pero la princesa aun tiene como 10 años

Setsuna, asi es la princesa va a cumplir once años a pens

Serena: No lo puedo creer.


	6. Recuerdos

CAPITULO 6: RECUERDOS

EN ESTADOS UNIDOS

Darien se encontraba en su habitación Durmiendo

Sueño _Rey: Endymion tu deber será reinar algún dia_

_Endymion: Padre prefiero que mi hermana reine, yo tengo planes de casarme algún dia con alguien que ame_

_Rey: Hijo Mio, te entiendo, pero tu hermana tiene su lugar para proteger a la princesa del sol como una sailor scout_

_Endymion: Mi hermana lo sabe?_

_Rey: Tu madre se lo esta diciendo en este momento, se que quiere a Serenity, pero su destino se forjo el dia que nació_

_Endymion, Padre la princesa del sol apenas tiene 6 años_

_Rey: Lo se y por eso es el momento, Se que amas a serenity, y deseo que te cases con ella_

_Endymion, Pero Serenity, me ve solamente con un amigo ò màs bien como el amigo y hermano de su mejor amiga,_

Rey: Molly a penas es pequeña de corazòn(ria)

Endymion:Pero padre

_Rey: Endymion, ya sabras la verdad en el momento opportuno cuida a tu hermana y ayudala a cumpli con su misión ya que cuando ella entienda el por que se le asigno la princesa, del sol se alegrara mucho._

Fin del sueño

Darien: Tengo una hermana y se llama Molly, que raro siento como si ya la conociera, aunque, ya nada es extaño, pero entonces significa(se queda pensando)

En eso aparece una luz y toma la forma de la Reina Serenity

Darien: Reina Serenity, que paso, Serena ta en peligro

Reina Serenity: Me temo que si la batalla ya empezó, y repondere a tu duda, Principe Endymion, ya que se lo promety a tus padres, que además ern mis amigos.

Darien:Entonces si conozco a esa Molly, y a la princesa del sol

Reina Serenity: Endymion tu hermana ya te recordó, pero no sabe quien eres en esta vida, La princesa Molly es la mejor amiga de mi hija en esta época asi como lo fue en su vida y ellas ya lo recordaron y están juntas sin embargo aun no es hora que sepas quien eres en esta vida,

Darien: Entonces nesecito volver a Tokio o me equivoco,

Reina Serenity: No príncipe no te equivocas debes volver junto a la princesa Serenity, ya que la verdad que màs temo se acerca una cosa màs endymion, cuida a la princesa del sol a si como a la de luna.

Darien asintió y la reina desapareció. Darien sin dudarlo tomo su equipaje y para regresar a Tokio.

MIENTRAN EN INGLATERRA

En el departamento de Abny

Sueño _Reina Serenity: Sailor sky tepedire un gran favor_

_Sailor Sky: Dime Serenity, seabes que además de tu guardiana soy tu amiga_

_Reina Serenity: Sky, cuando la guerra se de contra el mal yo morirá y no renaceré._

_Sailor Sky: Lo se serenity, soy la única Sailor que lo sabe_

_Reina Serenity: Bueno pues debido a eso tepido que te vuelva gusrdiana de mi pequeña hija,_

_Sailor Sky: Me imagino te refieres a Selene_

_Reina Serenity: Si asi es ya que la Princesa Serenity tiene a venus, mars, mercury, uranus, neptioun y a Júpiter. _

_Sailor Sky: Lo se asi como se que plut y saturn están al servicio de ambas princesas._

_Reina Serenity: Si Selene, solo tiene a land y sun, creo que será mejor que cuente contigo también como guardiana._

_Sailor Sky: De acuerdo Serenity hare lo que me pides te juro mi lealtad hacia la princesa Selene hija menor de la Reina Serenity, que la protegeré con mi vida, sin embargo embargo debes esta consiente que en el momento en que la gran gurra se de cuando tus hijas se reunan, tanto sailor plut como saturn deberán elegir a una de ella._

_Reina Serenity: Lo se, pero no lo eligiran, por que en el momento que Serenity se acuerde de su hermana y sepa que plut y saturn eligiran, les ordenara que la proteja y la cuiden, aunque se que Saturn elegirá la pequeña Selene, ya que pasa mas tiempocon ella y le encanta jugar con Selene que la eligira sin dudar, por que la quierecomo si fuera su hermaita._

_Sailor Sky: Si pero la que no tomara bien su decisión de Saturn sera Suranus, si ya que hasta su forma de vestir es similar al mio.(RIE)_

Fin del recuerdo

Abny: Creo que ya era hora de recordar todo, y es hora de cumplis con mi debes(Abny se vestia de forma parecida a Uranus)

Un rayo de luz aparece y empieza a tomar forma

Abny: Veo que no has cambiado vieja amiga

Reina Serenity: Ya veo que al fin te acordaste .

Abny: Si y bien donde están tus hija Serenity

Reina Serenity: La Princesa Serenity se encuentra en Tokio, pero aun no recuerda a su hermana, sin embargo te pido que vayas con La princesa Selene y mantegas tranquilos sus sueños, ya que ha empezado a recordar y Sun ya no esta perdiendo el control sobre ella.

Abny: Muy bien Reina Serenity vieja amiga, dime donde se encuentra la pequeña para ir ayudar a Sun.

Reina Serenity: Estaba en Mèxico, pero Artemis me informo que solo era por el trabajo de Sun, Regresaron ayer a la capital de Yucatan, pero te diría que esmejor que no despierte, ya que si lo hace atraerá el cristal de plata haciendo que Serenity recuerde a su hermanita y que se cree el cristal de bronce que le pertene a Selene.

Abny se tranforma en Sailor Sky:vaya que bien se siente volver hacer yo,

Reina Serenity: No cambias No se el nombre de sun ni de mi hija en la tierra, pero las podras encontrar fácilmente.

Sailor Sky: Ya las encontré, por lo menos s Sun.

Fin del capitulo 6 perdon esta corto, pero que pasara?


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPITULO 7: PEQUEÑAS VERDADES**

MIENTRAS EN EL TEMPLO HIKAUA

Ya eran la 9:00p.m.

Michiru: No entiendo aque se referían con que no era la princesa

Amy: Es extraño si ya cada princesa de los planetas ya estamos reunidas.

Mina: Si pero ya sabremos

Haruka y Ray al unisono: ¿Dónde rayos esta esas 3?

Setsuna: Ya yegamos que poca paciencia tienen chicas

Hotartu: Si tranquila todo a su debido tiempo

Serena: Hola chicas que cuentan, por que tan calladas

Ray:Parece que lo tomas a juego Serena

Haruka: Toma tù papel enserio Princesa, no juegues.

Setsuna la iba acallar cuando apareció la Reina Serenity:

Reina Serenity: Creo que esa no es manera de tratar ami hija Sailor Uranos y Sailor Mars, ya quie ni si quiera sabe por que ella de es e modo.

Sailor Mars: Disculape majestad,pero.

Reina Serenity: Nada de peros Sailor Mars, Bueno veo que los enemigo ya empezaron su búsqueda.

Hotaru: Si majestad buscan a la princesa

Amy: Majestad, perdone mi curiosidad, pero aque princesa buscan.

Reina Serenity: Buscan a la princesa màs joven, Mejor conocida como la princesa del sol

Lita: Majestad, nosotros no estamos enteradas de eso.

Reina Serenity: Para eso estoy a1 aquí, pero antes nescito que todas se transformen en escauts, exepto tu princesa

Serena, De acuerdo madre

Reina Serenity: Saturn porfavor has un campo de energía

Sailor Saturn: Si majestad

Reina Serenity: Sailor Plut, Llévate a la princesa de aquí y no permitas que venga

Sailor Plut: Si majestad ( y di diciendo esto regreso hacer Setsuna Meio)

Serena: Madre entiendo que no quieres que me transforme, pero no entiendo por que no puedo oir.

Reina Serenity: En su Momento lo entenderas hija mia

Serena: De acuerdo madre.(al comprender sae con Setsuna rumbo al departamento de Molley)

Mina: Majestad, por que la princesa y plut no pueden escuchar lo que tiene que decirnos.

Reina Serenity: Sailor Venus lo que les dire, mi hija aun no debe saberlo no por ahora, Sailor Sturn, hazme el honor porfavor.

Sailor Saturn: Si majestad, chicas la princesa que buscamo cumplirá 11 años dentro de una semana, y si despierta corre un granpeligro y con ella también la princesa.

Sailor Mercury: Eso quiere decir que por eso atacan niñas de esa edad.

Reina Serenity: Asi es mi estimada Mercury, La princesa que buecan posee un corazón igual de puro que Serenity, pero màs que nada inocente, ya que cuando empieza a recordar en sus sueños, ella piensa que solo son eso sueños.

Sailor Neptiun: Majestad que la princesa a la que buscan a que planeta pertenece.

Reina Serenity: Disculpen guerdiana, pero me temo que eso no se los uedo decir por ahora, hasta que Serenity recuerde y eso lo hara una vez que la pequeña tenga ese sueño, ya que ambas soñaran lo mismo.

Sailor Jupiter: Majestad y eso exactamente cuando sucederá

Sailor Sturn: Eso su sedera cuando la pequeña princesa cumpla 11 años en ese momento pasara.

Reina Serenity: Les pido que ese dia estén con Serenity

Sailor mercury: Todas majestad

Reina Serenity: No Sailor Mercury, solo estarán 2 de ustedes y esa 2 seran las 2 lideres de su grupo.

Sailor Venus: Eso quiere decir que nombrara auna de nosotras para ser líder de la Sailor Interiore Y otra de la Sailor Exteriores.

Reina Serenity: Si asi es pero yo eligire 2 candidatas y las de vando contrario eligiran a la otr, es decir interiores elegirán de las 2 candidatas que yo propuse en la exteriores y lo viceversa. Tiene 2 Dias paraelegir.

Todas asitieron en señal de aceptación.

Reina Serenity: Muy bien de la Sailor Interiores en primer lugar sera Sailor Jupiter y la otra sera Sailor Venus, y de las Exteriores, serán Sailor Neptiun y Sailor plut, les aviso su elección en 2 dias y hasta ese dia solo se juntara para luchar por cada bando por se parado asi que cueando el enimo asome primero iran la interiores y la exteriores observran y viciversa.( diciendo esto desapareció junto con sailor neptiun)

Mientras en el departamento de Molly

Serena: Que habrá Sucedido

Setsuna: Tranquila Princesa

Molly: Si serena Tranquila( enese momento apareció Sailor Saturn y la Reina Serenity)

Reina Serenity: Antes que nada Molly es hora de ir con la pequeña princesa asi que te pido que partas en una hora

Molly: Si majestad, pero donde la encuentro, te lo dire(en susurro le dio dode encontrar a la princesa Selene)

Reina Sertenity: Muy te he dicho dond esta, tienes 5 minutos para despedirte

Molly:Hasta pronto Serena, te quiero mucho cuidate., Setsuna, Hotaru y Luna fue un gusto conocerlas nos veremos pronto, ten Serena son la llaves de mi casa, si kelvin pregunta entregale esta carta. (Diciendo esto se fue a empacar, para salir a tomar un avión a su destino)

Reina Serenity: Muy bien porfavor transfórmense, Sailor Saturn porfavor crea el campo de nuevo.

Sailor Saturn: Si majestad

Diciendo esto creo el campo de enrgia y Serena y Setsuna se transfomaro.

Reina Serenity:Muy Bien primero les dire lo siguien la princesa que ellos buscan tiene apenas 10 años y en una semana cumple 11, sin embargo al cumplir tendrá un recuerdo que tu también tendras Princesa Serenity, Pero ese dia solo 2 Sailoe estará contigo, te aviso que propuse 2 candidatas de cada bando ..(en ese momento la interrumpió Sailor Moon)

Sailor Moon: Madre que quieres decir que con 2 bandos y que ese dia solo 2 me acompañaran ese dia:

Sailor Saturn: Lo que su madre quiere decir es que se hizo lo siguente(voltea a ver a la Reyna, para ver si ella puede contar, la Reina le asite que si y continua), Bueno lo que quiere decir es lo siguen se dibidio en sailor exteriores e interiores, de las interiore la 2 propuesta son Sailor Jupiter Y Sailor Venus, y de las Sailor Exteriores fueros Sailor Neptiun y Sailor Plut.

Sailor Plut se sorprende

Reina Serenity: Asi es la interiores elegirán ya sea a Plut o Neptiun Y las exteriores eligirana Jùpiter o Venus, pero para ello lucharan separadas primero las interiores que serán observadas por la exteriores y viceversa. Sin embargo la que alfinal tomara la decisión Seras tù basando no es tu amista, si no en l confianza.

Diciendo esto desapareció y dejo a las 3 chicas ya destrnsformada algo que la reina no les comento y me pidió que les dijera es que solo la princesa luchara en ambos bando, pero solo hasta el final, pero eso tenemos 2 dias.

Ya todas habían regresado asus a us casa siguendo lo que la Reina les ordeno

Mientras tanto en el areopuero Darien y Molly se toparon el iva legando a Tokio y ella a su destino a Yucatán.

Darien: Hola Molly me veo que te vas de salida

Molly: Hola Darien y yo veo que vas de entrada (ambos ríen)

Darien: Si regrese por asuntos personales, omàs bien para ver a Serena.

Molly: Ya veo, yo viajo, por cuestiones personales.

Darien: Que te vaya bien en tu vieje Molly

Molly: Igualmente Darien

Mientras Molly se alejaba; cuidate hermanita y cuida a tu princesa.

EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO LES VEO.

**Mis pesonajes que son mios son:**

Ayny-Sailor World me pertenece ami

Abny-Sailor SKY me pertenece ami

Sailor Land me pertenece por lo menos el nombre ya que Molly es de Naoko Takeuchi

Sailor Sun me pertenece por lo menos el nombre ya que Unasuky es de Naoko Takeuchi

Guerrero Guardia me pertenece por lo menos el nombre ya que Andruw es de Naoko Takeuchi

Yama me pertenece ami

Jimflar me pertenece ami

Fanflar me pertenece ami

Marflar me pertenece ami

Los demonios Duplicado, sombra, eleasticidad, confucion y solor me pertenecen ami.


	8. Reencuentros y deciciones

**CAPITULO 8: REENCUENTRO Y DECICIONES**

MIENTRAS EN UNA CASA EN LA CAPITAL DE YUCATAN

Unasuky: Hasta que despertaste hermanita

Ayny: Lo siento suky, sabes soñé cosas muy estrañas, pero me da gusto soñar que soy una princesa.

Unasuky: Ya veo hermanita desayuna, para que te pueda llevar a la escuela

Ayny: Suky y si hoy me quedo contigo me siento cansada

Unasuky: No hermanita, recuerda que debes estudiar mucho si no tendras fiesta

Ayny: (empieza con su berrinche)Dale suky solo hoy

Unasuky: Ayny sabes que detesto tus berrinches, ahora apurate que te llevara a la escuela

La pequeña se apura para ir a la escuela.

Artemis: Sabes es muy aplicada, pero su berrinche y lloriqueo me recuerda a Serena

Unasuky: Asi, Ayny es muy reponsable, pero es berrinchuda y ya sabe que me enfado y que se le pongo un castigo lo tiene que cumpli y si la amenazo sabe que cumpliré con esa advertencia

Artemis: Ya veo(lo dice en susurro por que asoma la pequeña)

Ayny: Ya Unasuky, ya estoy lista

Unasuky: Ya veo estas molesta por que no hecumplido tu berrinche y por eso ahora soy Unasuky y Suky ¿verdad?

Ayny se queda callada, las dos se sirigen a la escuela, pero para sorpresa de unasuky Abny la estaba esperando.

Unasuky: Ten Ayny entra y pórtate bien, y aprueba ese examen

Ayny: Lo sabias

Unasuky: Bien sabes que me molesta que me ocultes cosas o es que no confias en mi

Ayny: Si suky confio en ti, pero no me aprender ingles

Unasuky: Si sacas buena nota te compro ese oso que te gusto

Ayny: Enserio(con cara de sorprendida)

Unasuky: Si entra, paso por ti a la hora de salida

Ayni se despide y entra a la escuela, cuando Unasuky ve que la pequeña a entrado a la escuela baja del auto y se para junto a Abny

Abny: vaya, asi que esta eres tu te ves curiosa Sun

Unasuky: No me diga asi Abny, vayamos a mi casa

Las dos se dirigen a la casa de Unasuky, pero al llegar se topan con Molly en la entrada

Unasuky: Vaya creo que la pequeña hizo que recordaran y por eso están aquí

Molly: Si asi es y no es solo por eso el enemigo ya se dio cuenta, pero no tiene conocimiento de que la princesa no se encuentra en Tokio

Unasuky: Ya veo

Abny: Supongo que la pequeña niña a la que le dices Ayny es en realidad la princesa Selene

Unasuky: Si asi es, pero me esta costando ntenr sus sueño como tal

Molly: Ya veo no entiendo por que la Reina Serenity la quiere tanto me dijo que ustedes me darían la resuesta

Artemis: eso mismo quisiera saber

Abny y Unasuky se miraron aver y ambas asistieron que era hora que ellos dos se enteraran de la verda

Abny:Quieren saber la verdad, pues esperaremos una rato màs.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN TOKIO

Darien: Hola

Serena: (sorprendida)Darien me da gusto que hayas regresado,pero y tus estudios.

Darien: Hize el tramite para continuarlos aquí en Tokio y asi estar cerca de ti mi princesa(mientras festejaban una pequeña estaba siendo atacada)

Serena: Eternal Sailor Moon. Transformación!

Mientras ellas se transofrmaba las otras 4 Sailor Interiore luchaba contra Jimflar, y las exteriores observaban a Venus y Jùpiter, Sailor Moon hacia lo mismo.

Hotaru: es hora princesa de ayudar a las chicas

Sailor Moon: Si lo se

Sailor Mars:Llegas tarde Sailor Moon

Sailor Moon: Por el poder del cristal de la Luna plateada.

EN LA MASION KATENOU

Michiru: Yo ya he tomado mi decisión

Haruka: Yo igual la he tomado

Hotaru: yo igual

Setsuna: No yo aun no

Hotaru: es difícil cierto

Setsuna bastante

MIENTRAS TANTO EN CASA DE UNASUKY

Estabn conversando de su viaje y de cómo la encotraron cuando un luz se asomo y aprecio la Reina Serenity

Abny: Al parece no te cansas de eso verdad

Reina Serenity: No (Rie), Ha llegado la hora que ustedes 2 sepan mi gran verdad y un sacrficio de amor.(dirigiéndose a Molly Y Artemis), Setenemonos porfavor.

Los 5 se sientan

Artemis: Majestad por que la pequeña es muy importante para usted

Molly: Si majestad

Abny: Creo que es hora demostrar ese recuerdo

Unasuky: No aun no, si lo asemos las Princesas estarán en peligro sobre todo Selene, ya que aun no sabe nada. Y cree que sus recuerdos son sueños, por ahora es mejor asi.

Reina Serenity: Me temo que Sun tiene razón aun no es el momento, pero les dire la verdad aunque no se la les dire a cada uno la razón del por que. Artemis designe a la Princesa Selene, por que eres mi gran amigo y yo sabia mi destino, pero quería que uno de mis màs grandes teseros estuviera segura con una amigo mio. Molly en tu caso la que te eligio Fue la Princesa Serena antes de que yo le borrara ese recuerdo. Bueno ustedes ustedes dos saben mis razones de sobra.

Abny y Unasuky: Si lo sabemos gran amiga

Reina Serenity: Bien la razón por la cual quiero a la Princesa del Sol y mucho es por que no es la Princesa del Sol.

Artemis: No entiendo majestad si no es la Princesa del Sol entoces quien y por que la quiere mucho.

Reina Serenity: Artemis y Molly la razón es muy simple la Princesa Selene es mi hija menor, la peuqeña Princesa Lunar.

Molly: Me da la impresión de que la Princesa Serenity no la recuerda

Unasuky: Asi es no lo recuerdad por que la Reyna le borro es recuerdo para mantenerlas a salvo, pero para que ninguna de las dos se diera cuenta en mi vida anterior Serenity, me pidió que me la llevara al sol y la criara como mi hija, y con ayuda de Abny es decir sailor Sky le hicimos creer que era la princesa del sol.

Reina Serenity: Asi es la princesa Serenity no lo recuerda por que le borre ese recuerdo, pero antes que lo hiciera me pidió que yo te designara con su guardiana de Selene, ya que confía en que la querrar, igual que ella.

Molly: Asi lo are

Reina serenity: Nadie debe saber la verdad, la únicas que lo saben son Sailor Plut y Sailor Saturn. , Dentro de una semana las vere ya que debo guiarla al camino, desafortunamente lsucedera lo que yo no quisiera que pasara, pero ella me necesitara màs que Serenity, ya que si no estoy descubrirán su ubicación y aun no es hora que se presente, no aun.

Diciendo desapareció..

Unasuky: Huy no puede ser Ayny ya salió y si no llego a tiempo volverá con sus berrinches y no saldrá de su habitación el fin de semana.

Sale aprisa y va por su pequeña hermana

Ayny: Otra vez viens tarde por mi suky

Unasuky: Lo siento hermanita, pero es que hay visitas en la casa

Ayny se pone alegre y hace que su Unasuky acelere, luego de 10 minutos llegan

Ayny: Hola un placer conocerla y conocerlo(dirigiéndose a Abny)My nobre es Ayny, soy la hermanita de Suky

Abny: Un placerpequeña mi nombre es Abny y ella es Molly

Ayny: Eres una chica, disculpa

Abny : No importa

Unasuky: Ayny ellas sequedaran con nosotra una temporada, porfavor vea a tu habiatacion hacer tus deberes

Ayny: Suky, solo por hoy puedo olvidar mis deberes

UnasuKy: Ayny, ve hacer lo que te ordene

Ayny: Vamo suky solo hoy

Abny: Si suky dejala solo por hoy

Unasuky; No Abny, si la conciento sabra que obtendrá lo que quiere y no esa asi, porfavor Ayny ve a tu habitación o di aidios a tu laamadas por un mes.

Ayny: Eres mala Unasuky(y se dirige a su habitacionj)

Molly: Veo que es igual o peor de berrichuda que Serena, pero es mucho màs estudiosa que serena

Abny: Y ahora por que no te dijo suky y te dijo tu nombre completo

Unasuky: Cuando le consedo sus berrinches me llama por mi nombre y cuando esta de buena solo suky.

Las 2 chicas rien.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN TOKIO

Ya había amanecido y Jimflar a taco a otra pequeña, al e

Cucharlo la sailor exteriores fueron ayudarla y mientra luchaban eran observadas por la interiores, y al otro lado por Sailor Moon.

Sailor Moon, bueno supongo que llego la hora, Por el poder del cristal de la luna plateada diciendo esto la pequeña volvió a la normalida.

EN EL TEMPLO HIKAUA

Lita: Yo ya había tomado mi decicon y me quedare con ella

Mina: Yo aun no decido

Amy: Yo ya he decidido

Ray: Yo igual:

Mientras trancuria la tarde.

EN LUGAR LEJANO

Famflar: Lo siento mi señor aun no la encontramos

Jimflar: Lo siento señor la energía que sentí en Inglaterra de una de las guardiana desapareció

Yama: Señor el Principe endymion ha regresado a Tokio

Señor: Dejemos descanasar a Tokio por 5 dias y continuaremos con nuestra visit pero eso sera después de mañana. Yama, mañana atacaras y les diras que aque princesa buscamos.

Yama: Si señor, aunque es pronto, me supongo tiene su plan

Señor: Asi es Yama

Yama: Si señor mañana are lo que pide me asegurare que las 9 Scout estén presentes, jimflar y Famflar asegurence de que asi sea.

Las dos asistieron.

AL DIA SIGUIENTE

Las 9 Sailor estaba reunida y en eso aparece la Reina Serenity

Reina Serenity: Muy bien escucho su decisión el por que se lo diranustedes aella cuando este solas. Exteriores su decisión porfavor.

Hotaru: Majestad mi elecciòn es Sailor Jupiter

Setsuna: Mi elección es Sailor Venus

Michiru: Mi decisión es Sailor Jupiter

Haruka: Despues darl vueltas elijo Sailor Jupiter

Reina serenity: Sailor interiores su turno por favor

Amy: Majesta mi elección es Sailor Neptiun

Mina: Sailor Neptiun

Ray: Sailor Plut

Jupiter: Sailor Neptiun:

Reina Serenity: Muy bien ustedes ya han elegido, pero falta que alguien confirme a la persona que eligieron y ella si me dira el por que, Princesa.

Serena: Madre me base en la confianza y en la actitud, pero sobre todo en las deciciones que ambas tomaban en la batalla. Estoy de acuerdo con la decisión que ellas han tomado.

Reina Serenity: Siendo asi, Sailor Jùpiter y Sailor Neptiun en 4 dias andaran al cuidado de la princesa en todo momento y las demás se aseguraran de que llegado el momento nadi moleste an las 2 lideres, Sailor Saturn ese dia tu no estaras con ellas y nadie le haga preguntas, Sailor Plut tu ayudalas a ella.

Sailor Saturn y Plut: Si majestad

Con esto la Reina desapareció.

En ese momento la 9 escucharon un grito a lo lejos de 3 pqueñas niñas.

Yama: Rayos ninguna de las 3 chiquillas es la Pequeña Princesa Lunar, pero en fi la idea es que la 9 Scouts aparezcan( en ese momento llegaron las Scouts)

Sailor Moon: Alto ahí deja a las pequeñas niñas, Soy una Sailor Scout que lucha por el amor y la justicia soy Sailor Moon y te castigare en el nombre de la luna.

Yama: Vaya, vaya mi plan no fallo

Sailor Neptiun: Tu plan, que prentendes

Yama: Pues en realidad(acercándose a Sailor Moon) Princesa es preguntarle donde esconde a su pequeña hermana

Sailor Moon: No tengo hermana, solamente yo soy princesa de la luna

Yama: Vaya, no sabia que ignoraba sobre su hermanita

Sailor Plut: Callate no sabes lo que decis

Yama: Jimflar traigana Sailor Plut( Jimflar tomo a Sailor PLut y la puso junto Yama y delante de la su princesa)

Sailor Saturn: Ya dejalas, no seas cobarde

Yama: NOO, no,no Sailor Scouts nuestro objetico es encontra a pequeña Princesa Lunar, es decir a la hermana menor se la Princesa Serenity o màs bien dicho Sailor Moon. Ahora Sailor Plut, dile la verdad a tu Princesa

Sailor Moon: Plut es cierto, tengo una hermana menor

Sailor Plut se cada callada y las demás solo observaban

Sailor Moon: Plut si no me lo dices, entn enonces te ordeno que me des la razón.

Sailor Plut: Princesa lo siento aun no es hora de que se sepa y a mi no me cocierne responderle esa pregunta.

Sailor Moon: De acuerdo respeto tu decicon y ya se aquí le he de preguntar, ahora tu suéltala

Yama: Claro Princesa, ya logre mi objetivo, hasta luego Sailor Scouts, les aseguro dare con elparadero de la pequeña Princesa Lunar.(diciendo esto desapareció)

Sailor Moon: Se concentro y volvió a als 3 pequeñas a la normalidad.

Setsuna: Lo siento princesa no era el momento ni la manera indicada de que lo supiera, pero le aseguro que en uns días sabre la verdad

Serena: Estabien, pero la verdad es que en estos momento les pido que me dejen sola necesito pensar

Lita: Serena esta bien

Serena: Si lita es que saben el hehco de que no lo recuerde me tiene desconcertad, pero el hecho de saber que tengo una hermanita, me pone feliz, porfavor déjenme sola, para que puedad aclara mi pensamientos.

Michiru: Si serena, mantendremos distancia, pero te mantendremos vigilada

Lita: Si serena prometemos mantenernos a distancia

Serena: De acuerdo, pero denme mi espacio

Todas al uniso: Si Serena


	9. Un giro inesperado

**CAPITULO 9: UN GIRO INESPERADO**

EN CASA DE UNASUKY

La pequeña entra llorando a la sala donde las 3 chicas veian una película

Unasuky: Que pasa hermanita, deberías estar durmiendo.

Ayny: Suky tuve una pesadilla

Molly: Oye pequeña y nos las puedes contar asi se te va olvidar al contarnorlas y hasta te vas a reir

Abny: Si pequeña, y luego comemos un helado

Ayny: De acuerdo primero tenia un sueño sobre princesa y luego se torno feo

_Sueño_

_Reina Serenity: Hija mia mi pequeñ Selene llegado el momento estaras con tu hermana Serenity, seria mejor que no lo sepas aunque se que es inevitable(en ese momento entra Sailor Plut y Sailor sun)_

Sailor plut: Majestad aquí esta Sailor Sun

_Sailor Sun: (hace una reverencia)Supongo que a llegado la hora que cumpla con mi deber amiga mia_

_Reina Serenity: Asi es Sailor Sun, es momento que lleves a mi hija y la cuides como si fuera tuya._

_Sailor Sun: Lo hare como si fuera mi hija, pero recuerda la guerra que se avecina._

_Reina Serenity: Lo se recuerda que si eso pasa pasara lo mismo que las otras, pero al igual que Sailor saturn serán las únicas que recuerden esto, pero también recuerda que las pondré lejos a ti y a la princesa Selene para que ella no recuerde nada ya que tu eres la líder de sus guardianas,Sailor Saturn llego l hora( pero en ese momento plut se dio cuenta que la princesa Serenity había escuchado y visto a su pequeña hermana)_

Sailor Plut: Majestad creo que tenemos compañía

Reina Serenity: Sal de tu escondite Serenity

_Princesa Serenity: Madre por que no me dijiste que tendría una hermanita, estoy feliz yo igual quiero cuidar de Selene_

_Reina Serenity: Me temos hija mia que aun que quieras no podras y no te dire màs. Sailor Saturn y Sailor Plut cuando quitemos la barrera y Sailo Sun se vaya con la princesa mantengan las cosas asi creo que tomara un poco màs de tiempo_

_Sailor Saturn y Sailor Plut asistieron_

_Sailor Sun: Bueno es hora que me marche majestad, le doy mi lealtad a usted y la princesa Selen de que cuidare de ella como si fuera mi hija(le acerca a la pequeña Selene a Serenity para que la abraze unos segundo y le da un beso)_

_Sailor sun y la pequeña princesa desapareces._

_Señor. Vaya princesita pronto te envontrare y matare tu hermana._

Fin del sueño

Unasuky: Tranquila hermanita estoy aquí, estoy bien,

Ayny: Suky puedo quedarme a dormir contigo, prometo no molestar

Unasuky: De acuerdo, ven duerme hermanita.

Luego de un rato se queda dormida la pequeña y Abny la lleva a la habiatacion de Unasuky, la deja alla y regresa a la sala:

Unasuky: Algo malo le paso a la Princesa Serenity, por que para que la pequeña tuviera ese sueño algo paso.

Molly: Y que aremos aun no es el momento de que ellas estén juntas

Abny:: Artemis Necesito que viajes a Tokio y averigues que paso sin que nadie te vea.

Artemis: Le preguntare a Sailor Plut

En ese momento aparece la Reina Serenity y los 4 hacen una reverencia

Reina Serenity: No es necesario que viajes y preferiría que no lo hagan, los enemigos atacaron e intentaron que Sailor Plut le dijera la verdad a ya lean dicho a la princesa Serenity sobre su hermanita, por tanto esa es la razón de la pesadilla de Selene.

Unasuky: Y que podemos hacer si estoy en lo correcto la Princesa corre peligro

Reina Serenity: Abny, con tu poder evita que la Pequeña Selene, no tengo sueños, hasta el dia de su cumpleaños, Molly vigilala en la escuela. Unasuky creo que eres a la que menos debo pedri, pero te avido de una ves que Sailor Plut y Sailor Saturn estarán aquí hasta que llegue el momento y entonces sailor plut ira a su tarea que le asignado.

Las 3 aistieron, mientras dejaban a Artemis solo con la Reyna.

Reina Serenity: Artemis se que tienes muchas perguntas, pero ya pronto te enteraras del por que, mientras tanto vigila a mi pequeña hija y no te alejes de ella ni un segundo, aunque el no sabe donde se encuentra, es mejor mantener segura a ala princesa Selene.

Artemis: Si majestad

AL DIA SIGUIENTE EN CASA DE UNASUKY

Unasuky: Veo que llegaron, supongo que son su formas,

Setsuna: Sigues igual de fastidiosa que siempre Sun

Unasuky: Si claro, bueno no me quedo de otra quede de otra que ponerles compañeras.

Hotaru: Por mi no hay Problema, por sierto y Molly

Abny: ella fue a la escuela con la pequeña, para dar clases y cuidar a la Princesa, verda

Suky

Setsuna: Suky?

Unasuky: No le hagas caso, es que mi pequeña hermanita me dice asi

Abny: si si no estenojada

Unasuky: Setsuna tu dormiras con Abny, espero la aguantes y Hotaru dormirá con Molly

Hotaru: Y Artemis ¿

Unasuky: Vigilandola todo el dia, incluso Ayny Ya se arto, de hecho se molesto por que Molly diera clases y que el gato la siga.

Abny: Si

Hasta su berrinche hizo( SE RIE DE ACORDARSE_)_

Setsuna: Me doy cuenta qe es igual de berrinchuda que su hermana

Unasuky: si

Hotaru: Pero ella apenas tiene 10 años

Abny: Si pero vieras el berriche que hace

Unasuky: Lo siento debo ir a la junta de Ayny por sus calificaciones

Hotaru: Supongo que en eso también se parece a Serena.


	10. Un sueño en comun

**CAPIRULO 10 UN SUEÑO EN COMUN**

Unasuky sale a dirección de la escuela y se quedan las 3 chicas.

Abny: No es asi, es màs observen bien los cuadros que hay de tras de ustedes.

Setsuna y Hotaru voltean a ver los cuadros y se sorprendes al ver sus reconocimientos de la pequeña enmarcados.

Setsuna: Vaya que es una pequeña muy aplicada, ojala y cuando su hermana las conosca siga su ejemplo, me imagino que Sun la obliga o no es asi.

Abny: Bueno en la unca materia en que se le obliga es ingles por que a la pequeña no le gusta, pero Sun la sabe incentivar y controlar, ya lo verán cuando lleguen.

Hotaru: Vaya quiesiera verlo.

_MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA ESCUELA DE LA PEQUEÑA AYNY_

Maestra: Ayny me sorprendiste mucho en tu examen sacasta un exelente, me imagino tu hermana se ha de sentir muy orgullosa de ti.¿Por cierto donde esta tu hermana?.

Ayny: No debe tardar es que suky es me dio distraída y además tenemos visitas, y si mi hermana esta orgullosa de mi, igual mi hermano Andruw que me habla cada semana.

Maestra: Que bueno, anda a jugar con los demás( la pequeña asiente y sale ajugar, en eso entra Unasuky y Molly)

Unasuky: Buenas tardes Maestra Ayny me dijo que hbia junta, pero parece que de nuevo llegue tarde.

Molly: De hecho si, pero creo que es mejor asi.

Maestra: Asi, primero le dire que su hermanita salo exelentes calificaciones en todas las materias, y lo segundo es que fue seleccionada para ir a un concurso de deltreo que se llevara en Tokio, ya que este concurso es a nivel internacional.

Unasuky: Ya veo, por mi no hay problema, le aseguro que Anny se pondrá feliz de saberlo, y cuando es el concurso.

Molly: En una semana, yo soy quien ira en representación del colegio.

Unasuky: Muy bien allí estaremos.

Una vez dicho esto, las 3 se retiran y se dirigen a casa de Unasuky.

_MIENTRAS TANTO EN TOKIO _

Lita: Pobre Serena, pero me entro la duda entonces no solo buscan a una princesa, sino a 2

Mina: Si, pero si una de ellas es la hermanita menor de Serena, quien es la otra

Ray:Chicas ni siquiera sabemos si son 2 o es la misma princesa a la que estamos buscando, ya que no sabes que princesa es a la que buscaban.

Haruka: Asi es pienso igual que Ray, para mi se trata de la misma y si es asi hay que encontrar a esa niña a como de lugar.(en ese momento entran Amy y Michiru bien contenTas).

Luna: Chicas y ustedes 2 por que màs contentas de lo normal.

Michiru: Lo que pasa es que me llamaron a una competencia que se ara en una semana.

Amy: Asi, es un concurso de letreo de niños de 9-12años y es a nivel internacional,y nos pidieron a Michiru y a mi que seamos juezas del concurso.

Luna: Que maravilloso chicas.(en ese momento netra Serena)"Serena"

Serena: Hola chica, les dire que iremos a ese concurso a ver a los niños y a vigilar, ya que entre ellos esta la princesa que ellos buscan.

Lita: Si ahora que lo dices tienes razón, asi que hay que idealiza un plan.

_MIENTRAS EN CASA DE UNASUKY_

Entran a la casa y la pequeña se sorprende al ver a Hotaru, pues se parece a la de sus sueños.

Abny: Oya suky y como le fue a la pequeña.

Unasuky: Ya deja de decirme asi, a ella se lo permito porser mi hermanita, Ayny que te pasa, por que no saludas.

Molly: Ayny, te presento a Setsuna y a Hotaru

Ayny: Es que ella se parece mucho a la de mi sueño(esto lo dice señalando a Hotaru)

Hotaru: Enserio? No lo creo, pero si es asi me alagas

Unasuky: Porfavor Hotaru,lleva a mi pequeña hermana a comprar un helado en la esquina.

Hotaru: Claro Unasuky(diciendo esto agarra a la niña y se van por el helado)

Setsuna: Me doy cuenta que ya tuvo recuerdo.

Molly: Si, asi es pero ella cree que solo son sueños.

Unasuky: Y se mantendrá asi, les dire que la idea de ir a Tokio no me agrada nada, pero Ayny ira asi se lo niegue y la castigue una semana, ya que es lo que màs le gusta.

Abny: Ya veo entonces iremos todas , setsuna y Hotaru la vigilaran a distancia.

Molly: Me imagino que es para que nadie sospechue y si es asi yo igual estare lejos.

Setsuna: Si nosotras 3 y Artemis la vigilaremos de lejos, ya que de seguro las chicas iran y a nosotras nos reconocerían.

Unasuky muy bien asi se ara( en ese momento Hotaru la pequeña entraron)

Ayny: Suky pueso ver la Televicion un rato.

Unasuky: Muy bien, pero primero la tarea

Ayny: Dale suky, solo un rato, te prometo hacer mi tarea(mientras las demás solo observan)

Unasuky: Ve a hcer tus deberes Ayny o no saldras en 3 dias.

Ayny: (asiendo su berrinche va a su habitación) erres mala Unasuky

Abny: Creo ya se había tardado

Hotaru: Veo que aun que estudisa, es muy berrinchuda

Unasuky:Si asi es, pero la mantengo con limites

Setsuna: Y me imagino que si ka dejaras ver su tele

Unasuky: Es que a ella lo que màs legusta es oir las noticias de tokyo, sobre las Sailor Scouts, y como comprenderán no puedo dejar que lo vea

Molly: Si lo ve…?

Setsuna: Recordara màs pronto de lo debido.

MIENTRAS EN UN LUGAR ALEJADO

Señor: Se acerca el momento, lo que si les aviso es que atquen en una semana los 3 y den con la Princesa Lunar

Jimflar:M e parece perfecto

Fanflar: Si en ese momento daremos con esa niñita

Señor: Yama esta atento al cumple años de esa princesa y metete en sus suños

Yama: si señor , me imagino al que metrme en el de la princesa Serenity y asi lograre dar con la Pequeñe Selene

Señor: Asi es

4DIAS DESPÙES, ES DECIR LLEGO EL DIA DEL CUMPLEAÑOS DE LA PEQUEÑA SELENE.

Serena: Hoy es el dia no es asi Lita

Lita: Si serena, Asi es

Michiru: La pregunta es en que momento sucederá(en ese momento aparece Setsuna)

Setsuna: Sucedera a las 11 de la noche asi que hay que estar pendiente.

Lita: Supongo que sabes donde esta la princesa que buscamos.

Setsuna:Asi es, pero no puedo decirles su ubicación

Michiru: Lo entendemos Setsuna

MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA REPUBLICA

Unasuky:Falta 5 horas para que cumpla años en tokyo serán las 11 de la noche mientras aquí son las 3.

Hotaru: Abra que empezar lo que habíamos planeado.

Molly: Si asi es, pobre Serena, pero se que lo aguantara es muy fuerte

Hotaru: Si asi es.

EN OTRO LUGAR

Fanflar: Vaya parece que hoy es el dia

Jimflar: Eso parece.

Yama: Una vez que caigan en sueño are mi debes(rie malvadamente)

Luego de 5 horas.

EN TOKYO EN EL TEMPLO HIKAUA

Setsuna: La princesa ya cayó en sueño y ya todas están empocisiòn

Lita: Si, pero por que estamos como escout

Mochiru: Para que no descubran nuestras identidades

EN LA REPUBLICA EN CASA DE UNASUKY

Unasuky: La pequeña cayo en sueño de un momento a otro empezara(en ese momento asoma la Reina Serenity, mientras Sailor Saturn pone el campo de energía)

Reina Serenity: Parece que la hora llego

Sailor Land: M e imgino que lo que queda es esperar.

Sailor Sun: Serenity, me imagino que la Princesa Serenity

Reina Serenity: Asi es

MIENTRAS LOS 3 VILLANOS

Yama: Vaya la hora llego

Sueño

_Reina Serenity: Hija mia mi pequeñ Selene llegado el momento estaras con tu hermana Serenity, seria mejor que no lo sepas aunque se que es inevitable(en ese momento entra Sailor Plut y Sailor sun)_

Sailor plut: Majestad aquí esta Sailor Sun

_Sailor Sun: (hace una reverencia)Supongo que a llegado la hora que cumpla con mi deber amiga mia_

_Reina Serenity: Asi es Sailor Sun, es momento que lleves a mi hija y la cuides como si fuera tuya._

_Sailor Sun: Lo hare como si fuera mi hija, pero recuerda la guerra que se avecina._

_Reina Serenity: Lo se recuerda que si eso pasa pasara lo mismo que las otras, pero al igual que Sailor saturn serán las únicas que recuerden esto, pero también recuerda que las pondré lejos a ti y a la princesa Selene para que ella no recuerde nada ya que tu eres la líder de sus guardianas,Sailor Saturn llego l hora( pero en ese momento plut se dio cuenta que la princesa Serenity había escuchado y visto a su pequeña hermana)_

Sailor Plut: Majestad creo que tenemos compañía

Reina Serenity: Sal de tu escondite Serenity

_Princesa Serenity: Madre por que no me dijiste que tendría una hermanita, estoy feliz yo igual quiero cuidar de Selene_

_Reina Serenity: Me temos hija mia que aun que quieras no podras y no te dire màs. Sailor Saturn y Sailor Plut cuando quitemos la barrera y Sailo Sun se vaya con la princesa mantengan las cosas asi creo que tomara un poco màs de tiempo_

_Sailor Saturn y Sailor Plut asistieron_

_Sailor Sun: Bueno es hora que me marche majestad, le doy mi lealtad a usted y la princesa Selen de que cuidare de ella como si fuera mi hija(le acerca a la pequeña Selene a Serenity para que la abraze unos segundo y le da un beso)_

_Sailor sun y la pequeña princesa desaparecen Y 5 años después en el Milenio de Plata._

_Reina Sun: Hola Reina Serenity, Princesa Serenity(la princesa tiene a pena 15 años)(hace una reverencia)_

_Reina Serenity: Hola Raina Sun, me imagino que esa pequeña es la pequeña Selene_

_Reina Sun: Asi es Majesta, ella es mi hija, La prncesa Selene_

_Reina Serenity: Ya veo es muy linda, Serenity por favor lleva a ala pequeña a ver el entrenamiento de las guardianas._

_Princesa Serenity: Si madre(hace una reverencia y sale con la pequeña Selene)_

_Sailor Mars: Princesa Serenity(se queda asombrada al ver a la pequeña)_

_Sailor Venus: Princesa ¿Quién es la pequeña?_

_Princesa Serenity: Ah, ella es la Princesa Selene, Princesa del Sol _

_Sailor Jùpiter: Se parece a usted princesa(lodice asombrada)_

_Sailor Mercury: Si no fuera por que es hija única, diría que esta pequeña es su hermanita_

_Princesa Selene: (rie) Sailor Saturn Hola puesdo entrenar contigo(todas se sorprenden al ver que la pequeña conoce a sailor Saturn)_

_Sailor Sturn: Hoy no Princesa, pero te prometo sera otro dia_

_Sailor Mars: Veo que ya te conocía_

_Sailor Saturn: es que cuando voy con la Reina, me dejan vigilarla un rato y le gusta entrenar, y Land me dijo que no le mostrara mucho o ….Lo siento Princesa Serenity espero no se enoje _

Princesa Serenity: No Saturn, pero es muy pequeña no crees

_Sailor Saturn: Es la princesa Màs Joven y hoy es su cumple años y pues pidió que la trajieron a conocer la Luna_

_Princesa Serenity: Siendo asi demos le un tour( toma a la pequeña y le muestra el palacio y el jardín, pero se siente rara como si la conocera)_

Fin del Sueño

Reina Serenity: Creo que la hora se acerca

_Sailor Sky: Alguien esta intentando entrar al sueño de la Princesa Serenity, para dar con la pequeña Selene._

Sailor Sun: Si es asi, de seguro Sailor Plut lo esta evitando

MIENTRAS TANTO CON SERENA

Sailor Jùpiter: Que pasa Plut

_Sailor Plut: Alguienesta intententado entrar al sueño de la princesa._

Sailor Neptiun: Parece que afuera se esta dando una batalla

_Sailo Jupiter: Lo se pero tenemos nuestra obliagacion las chicas se encargaran._

AFUERA EN EL TAMPLO

Sailo Venus: Quien ers tù?

Marflar: Mi nombre es Marflar

_Yama: Apurence hay que entrar al sueño de la Pincesa Serenity antes de media noche_

_Fanflar: Entonces hay que darnos prisa nos quedan 10 minutos_

_Jimflor: Sailor Plut lo sabia y esta evitando que entremos, parte que la otras están a la defensiva_

_Yama: Lucharemos hasta el ultimo segundo._

MIENTRAS PASARON LO 10 MINUTOS

_Yama: Vamonos, Pero escuchen Scouts, volveremos por la Pequeña Princesa Lunar._

_Sailor Uranus: Ya lo veremos(diciendo esto los villanos se retiran._

MIENTRAS EN LA GARIDA DE LOS VILLANOS

Villanas: Lo sentimos señor,ellas pusieron una barrera.

Señor: No importa ahora sera fácil dar con la princesa.


	11. descubriendo y aclarando dudas

**CAPITULO 11 DESCUBRIENDO Y ACLARANDO DUDAS**

_EN CASA DE UNASUKY_

Recuerdo

_Reina Serenity: Sun, la pequeña Selene va dormir todo un dia ya que el pequeño recuerdo que tiene de Serenity, fue cansado para ella asi que vigílenla y cuiden a mi hija._

_Sailor Sun: Serenity en 2 dias iremos a tokyo, ya que es por cuestión escolar de Selene._

_Reina Serenity: Sun, se que mi hija entro al concurso, tù y Sky manténganse a su lado no se despeguen de ella y eviten que se tope con Serenity._

_Sailor Saturn: Majestad, le aviso que Mercury y Neptiun son Jueces de ese concurso y por ende las chicas estarán ahí._

_Reina Serenity: Ya veo, entonces solo eviten que Serenity se acerca a Selene, para que la pequeñe no recuerde, por el momento, màs de supasado como princesa del sol._

_Sailor Land: Si majestad, Saturn, Artemis y yonos mantendremos a distancia, para cuidarla y mantenerla segura._

_Raina Serenity: Muy bien, de una ves les aviso solo austedes si los malos aparecen y atacan ayuden a las Sailor Scouts de Serenity, sin que las vean._

_Sailor Sky: Asi sera y mantendré a Selene sin sueños por mientras._

_Reina Serenity: Lo bueno es que como aun es pequeña aun no se da cuenta que son recuerdos y no sueños, pero mejor pronto por creo que es hora de ir a clarar dudas.(diciendo esto desaparece)._

Fin del recuerdo

_MIENTRAS EN EL TEMPLO._

Sailor Mercury: Vaya crei que no se irían, pero logramos defender bien

Sailor Jupiter: Chicas Serena despertó(diciendo esto todas regresan a la normalidad)

Mina: Serena estas bien.

Serena: Si Mina, pero lo que el me dijo es verdad tendo una hermnita, pero no se donde se encuentra.

Amy: Entonces que aremos.

Serena: Y no solo eso Amy, también vi a la princesas del sol.

Michiru: Es decir que buscamos a 2 Princesas.

Haruka: Pues al parece buscamos a la Princesa del Sol y a la hermanita de cabeza de bombom.

Ray: Saben, si es verdad esto quiere decir que pasado mañana atacaran a esos niños.

Serena: Si y si es asi hay tenemos que estar ahí.

Sailor Plut, Lo lamento chicas pero yo no podre, tengo un deber que hacer(cuando se iva aretirar aparece la Reina Serenity)

Serena: Reina Serenity!

Reina Serenity: Guardianas e hija mia, vengo a clararles cosas, pero antes Sailor Plut, ve a tu debes

Setsuna: Si majestad(hace una reverencia y se va)

Lita: Majestad, no entiendo,

Amy: Majestad, ya sabemos que no buscamos una Princesa si no 2

Serena: Madre, por que no me acordaba que tenia una hermana

Reina Serenity: Princesa no lo sabias por que yo te borre ese recuerdo

Michiru: Majestad ¿Por qué?

Reina Serenity: Lo hice para protegerlas a ambas, se suponía que hasata que la Princesa Selene tuviera 12 años se enteraría e la verdad, igual que serenity, Sin embargo el dia de su nacimiento Serenity se escabullo y vio a su pequeña hermana Sailor Sun quien era mi guardiana, se llevo a la pequeña a un lugar Sailor Plut la descubrió y Sun ledio a La princesa Serenita unos minutos para abrazar a su hemanita y darle un beso, Sun deaparecio con la pequeña y a Serenity le borre la memoria de ese hecho.

Ray: Majestad y como encontraremos a las 2 princesas.

Serena: Madre, una pregunta

Reina Serenity: Hija mia

Serena: Por que la princesa de sol aun no aparecido

Reina Serenity: Chicas, en realidad no buscan 2 princesas, si no una(todas las ven sorprendidas).

Serena: No entiendo(y todas asistieron,porque tampoco entendían).

Reina Serenity: Por que en realida la Princesa del Sol, es la Pequeña princesa Lunar.

Amy: Eso quiere decir que buscamos a la hermanita de serena

Reina Serenity:Asi es lo lamento Princesa y Guardianas, por el momento es lo único que deben saber.(diciendo esto desapareció.)

Lita: Entonces creo que hay que buscar a la Princesa

Serena: No lo creo

Michiru: Pero Serena

Serena: Chicas, si es cierto lo que pienso solo hay que buscar a Setsuna y Hotaru y ver a que niña vigilan y asi sabremos quien es mi hermanita.

Amy: Es una buena idea Serena

Haruka: Entonces hay que encontrar a esas 2.

Ya habían trancurrido 2 dias y en Tokio se preparaban para el concurso que se realizar, mientras en casa de Unasuky se alistaban para ir a Tokio.


	12. Concurso y ayuda inesperada

**CAPITULO 12: CONCURSO Y AYUDA INESPERADA**

Unasuky: Bueno chicas vámonos ya es hora de abordar recuerden el plan(en eso voltea a ver a Abny)

Molly: Oye y los boletos.

Abny: Chicas no iremos en mi avión privado y nos quedaremos en las casa que mis padres me heredaron en Tokio.

Setsuna: TODAS?

Abny : Si pero tendrán cuidado de que las Scouts no nos vean(en eso asoma Hotaru con Ayny).

Hotaru: Listo ya la lleve a que se despidiea de su maestra.

Unasuky: Muy bien vámonos.

Abny: Muy bien chicas andando(todas se quedan asombradas por el jep de Abny)

Molly: Esta bellizimo y quien es el piloto.

Abny: Yo soy la piloto y si mi canso pues esta equipado con lo mejor

Unasuky: No sabia que eras rica y me da la impresión que no te gusta presumirlo.

Abny: Si la verdad no me gusta(rie)

Ayny: Ya puedo subir

Abny: Claro pequeña (en eso Ayny sube jalando a Hotaru)

Molly: Vaya que le encanta estar con Hotaru

Setsuna: Creo que el pasado las une

Unasuky: Si eso parece, ahora subamos yamonos chicas.

Todas suben al avión privado y despegan lledose a Tokio, mientra la pequeña iva repasando.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN TOKIO

Amy: vaya estoy emocionada chicas

Lita: Recuerden que hay que vigilar muy bien chicas

Michiru: Hay que observar si ven a Setsuna o Hotaru

Ray: Muy bien tù y Amy solo estén a tentas y las demás y yo nos ocuparemos.

Mina: Si chicas

ALDIA SIGUENTE: EL AVION YA HABIA ATERRIZADO Y YA HABIAN LLEGADO A LA MANNCION DE ABNY

Molly: Vay que lugar,pero nos queda media hora para llegar

Hotaru: Ayny sigue durmiendo

Unasuky: No te preocupes ella despertara en 10 minutos, ya que es responsable

Setsuna: Muy bien entonces dejemosla descansar y cambiémonos.

Las chicas se cambian y Ayny ya había despertado.

Ayny: Suky ya termine de alistarme, pero tengo hambre

Unasuky: Ven nosotras estamos comiendo, pero demonos prisa el concurso empieza en 10 minutos.

Abny: Traquila llegaremos en 5 con mi auto y además que soy rápida aunque yo lo hago por divercion y Katenou, pues le encanta competir.

Molly: Oye Unasuky, no crees que las chicas te preguntaran quien es ella

Unasuky: Si pero, no me da vergüenza decir que es mi hermna menor además andruw vendrá a verla, por que se lo prometió Ayny asi que no me queda otra

Hotaru: Andruw sabe la verdad

Unasuky: Si andruw era mi mejor amigo en el Milenio de Plata a demás de mi confidente, cuidándola, por esa razón nunca la dejamos salir además de que nuestro padres en esta época, la cuidaban, pero al sufrir el accidente hace 2 años Ayny se quedo conmigo. Y aunque ella ignora sus poder nunca se latina o màs bien se sana inconcientemente.

Molly: Vaya osea que andruw regresa no solo por que se lo prometió sino,por que sabe que hay peligro.

Unasuky: Si le comente y le dije que cualquier cosa el la sacara de alla.

TODAS SE ENCONTRABAN EN EL AUDITORIO DE LA UNIVERSIDAD DE TOKIO, YA LISTA PARA INICIAR EL CONCURSO

Ayny estaba Sentada con los demás competidores, Molly, Setsuna, Hotaru y Artemis, Se encontraban en la parte superior del auditorio para que la chicas no las vieran, Unasuky, Andruw y Abny, estaban sentadas en el y Michiru tomaron sus lugares de juezas y las demás chicas y luna estaban sentadas también en el publico en a parte final.

Presentadora: Buenos días estimado publico hoy tenemos el honor de tener a estos pequeños en el concurso de deletreo internacional, tenemos a 200 juezas este años son Benita Zin quien la directora general para genios con diferentes talentos, la segunda es la Joven Michiru Kaio una genio en la música en la pintura y la gramatica y la ultima es la joven prodigio de Tokio Amy Mizuno.(todos aplaudieron y el concurso empezó, lanumero 122, Ayny Furuhata de 11 años representando a la republica mexicana.

Amy: Tu palabra es Constantinopla.

Ayny: Constantinopla, c-o-n-s-t-a-n-t-i-n-o-p-l-a, contantinopla

Amy: Muy bien pasas a la siguiente ronda(cuando iva apasar el siguiente un humo aprecio asomando en el los 4 villanos)

Marflar: Vaya si qu fue buena idea atacar allí

Serena: Chicas

Lita: si (mientras ellas buscaban un lugar donde tranformarse, andruw corrió y saco a la pequeña del lugar)

Andruw: Hermanita escuchame bien quedate aquí y no salgas ire por unasuky

Ayny: Hermano no quiero quedarme sola(en ese momento asoma Hotaru)

Hotaru: Ve Andruw, yo me quedo con ella

Andruw: Cuidala y protegela ,si la tuacion no se calma en 10 minutos, llévatela de aquí y no esperes a las demás)

Hotaru: Si te lo prometo

Mientras tanto las escouts peleaban, pero los ataque eran fuertes

Haruka: Son unos cobardes si no los sueltan no podremos atacar

Jimflar: Que astutas Scouts, ahora diganos donde esta la Princesa lunar

Sailor Moon: No lo sabemos y aunque lo sepa no te lo diría

Yama: Vaya Princesa, al pareces usted misma, ay comprobó que si tiene una hermana

Sailor Venus: Suelten a las pequeñas,.

Fanflar: Yama solo hay 199 niños, falta una

Yama: Entonces el señor no se equivoco, la princesita esta aquí,agarra la hoja y checa los números y los nombres y asi sabremos aquien buscamos(pero antes que lo hiciera alguien quemo las hojas desde las sombras)

Sailor Sun: No lo permitiré nunca

Yama: Vaya, vaya, si tù estas me supongo que las otras también y por lo tanto la princesa

Sailor Mars: Quienes Son

Sailor Land: Lo lamento Sailor Mars un no estiempo de conocernos

Sailor Sky: Rafaga de viento

Sailor Land: Tierra equilibra el aire

Conbinado eso dos ataque liberaron a lo niño,mientras que andruw que portaba su traje de caballero, lleva un mascara, dreo un campo de energía.

Famflar: Vamonos(pero en el momento que dijo eso)

Sailor Plut: Grito Mortal!

Sailor Sun: Luz Deslumbrante! (y asi destruyeron a Famflar)

Jimflar: Malditas Scouts nos retiramos, pero volveremos por la pequeña

Sailor moon: Sailor Plut donde esta mi hermanita

Sailor Plut: Lo lamento Princesa como Land le dijo a Mars aun no es hora

Sailor Jupiter: Entonces ya la vimos cierto

Sailor Sky: Asi es, pero aun no es hora de conocernos guerrera cuiden a su princesa que igual esta en peligro y nosotra cuidaremos a la nuestr

Sailor Sun: Asi, hasta pronto Scouts de la Princesa Serenity

Guerrero: Les aconsejo que luchen con toda su fuerza y Sailor Moon no te quedes sola siempre quedate con alguien.(diciendo esto desaparece).

Mientras el humo se dispersa afuera de la universidad

Unasuky: Andruw donde esta la pequeña

Andruw: La deje con Sailor Saturn es decir cin Hotaru

Molly: Y donde esta?

Hotaru: Aquí, pero tuve que dormirla, ya que no mejaba sacarla de ahí.

Setsuna: Hiciste bien

Abny: Chicas no estamos solas miren

Molly: Es darien.(en eso Daien se acerca a ellas)

Darien: Y bien donde esta la Hermanita de Serena¿Andruw?

Andruw: Hola amigo lo siento.

Setsuna: Principe no podemos

Darien: Lo se, solo déjenme verla, les doy mi palabra que las demás no se enteraran.

Molly: De acuerdo, pero nadie lo debe saber(todos se hacen un lado y le muestra a ala pequeña que esta duermiento)

Hotaru: Principe…

Darien: Nos reuniremos mañana en mi departamento, alfin las chicas creen que estoy de viaje, ya les explicare.


	13. Reencuentros de hermanos y ayudando a

**CAPITULO 13 REENCUENTRO DE HERMANOS Y AYUDANDO A AMBOS BANDOS**

EN EL TEMPLO HIJIKAHUA

Lita: TranquIla Serena

Mina: Si Serena, por lo menos sabes que tu hermanita esta bien.

Serena: Chicas no lo entiende, si no quieren que la vea, solo quiero escuchar su voz

Amy.: Y se le decimos a Setsuna, para que Serena hanble con ella

Michiru: Chicas ni si quiera sabemos si la pequeña lo sabe o no

Ray: Si eso cierto, pero la únicas que no los pueden decir son esas gurreras, el gurrero misterioso, Setsuna, Hotaru y la Reina Serenity.

Serena: Lo que aremos es que les preguntaremos cuando vuelvan a aprecer

Haruka: Muy bien cabeza de bombom como digas

MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA GUARIDA DE LOS VILLANOS

Señor: Que paso Yama, Donde esta Famflar

Yama: Las Scouts de la Pequeña Princesa Lunar la mataron

Señor: Ya veo, con que ya están reunidas, quiero que mañana ataques, Jimplar cea clones y vilen a los niños que vieron.

Marflar: Señor los niñas que habían en la lista son 155 pero una de ellas no estaba y no logramos identificarlas con la lista, porque la tonte de Sun quemo la hoja.

Señor, ataquen a dos de las niñas y háganle la primera advertencia a esas Scouts.

Jimflar: Si señor asi lo aremos.

AL DIA SIGUENTE

En el departamento de Darien, EL TIMBRE SENA Y EL VA ABRIR.

Darien: Hola chicas, andruw es un placer velos

Unasuky: Abny lleva a Ayny a dar una Vuelta porfavor.

Ayny: Suky quiero quedarme

Andruw: Hermanita porfavor, anda compra un helado con Abny y regresas

Ayny: Esta bien hermano (Abny y Ayny salieron por el helado)

Darien: Andruw por que te dice hermano

Andruw: Darien en realidad ni ella ni Unasuky son mis hermanas, pero.?

Setsuna: Principe, esa niña en realidad es la Princesa Selene,

Darien: Es la princesa del sol

Unasuky: No darien esa niña es la hermanita de la Princesa Serenity

Darien: No entiendo

Hotaru: Principe esa niña es la es la Princesa Selene , la hija menor de la Reina Serenity

Darien: M e podrían explicar bien

Unasuky: En mi vida anterior en el Milenio de Plata era conocida como la Rey Sun,

Andruw: Yo era el guardian de Sun

Molly: Yo la Princesa Molly y mejor amiga se la Princesa Serenity

Darien: Muy bien, Mi nombre era el Prinipe Endymion, y por tanto tu hermano Molly

Molly: Vaya, esto es genial.

Darien: Lose

Hotaru: Principe usted debe seguir protegoendo a al Princesa

Darien: Si, pero también les ayudare aque ellas no los atosiguen y les hagan preguntas.(mientras ello charlaban, en el parque #10 atacaban y Sun lo sintió)

Unasuky: Chicos disculpen pero están atacando y Abny, no podrá ahacer nada estando con Ayny.(Todos salen ya tranformados)

Yama: (sin quererer Iva atacar a la verdadera princesa, pero en ese momento llegaron las Sailor Scouts) Bien dame a esa niña

Abny: Nunca te la dare

Ayny: Abny tengo miedo

Abny: tranquila, yo te protejo

Sailor Moon: Alto ahí. Soy una sailor Scout que lucha por el amor y la justicia y te castigare en el nombre de la luna.

Yama: Vaya Sailor Moon, la verdad es que solo vengo hacerles la primera advertecia, pero jugaremos un rato mientras llegan las demás,(rie malvadamente)

Sailor Moon: Sailo mars y Sailor Uranos cuiden de la pequeñana y de su amiga(ene eso aparece Plut y Saturny los demás.

Sailor Sun: Que rayo buscas Yama

Yama: Donde esta la otra Sailor, mi sorpresa es que hasta Tuxado mask esta con ustedes

TuxedoMask: No te interesa Villano

Sailor Land: Que rayo quieres contestas

Yama: No importa les aviso que esta es la primera advertencia, la segunda no sera sensilla

Sailor Saturn: Que quieres

Yama: Sailor Moon y al resto de las Scouts, solo busco o màs bien quiero que me entreguen a la Princesas Selene y dejare en paz el lugar

Sailor Plut: Nunca dare mi vida por la Princesas Oiste

Sailor Sun: Primero moriré antes de cirtelo(diciendo esto desaparece Yama)

Sailor Moon: Porfavor díganme si la mi hermana sabe la verdad.

Sailor Sun: Si quieres saberlo, les veremos en media hora

Sailor Jupiter:Por que no ahora

Sailor Land: Quieren o no su respuesta

Sailor Moon: Si estabien, sera como dicen, pero también pido habalr con ella.

Sailor Sun: Muy bien Sailor Moon, pero sera hasta mañana.

Sailor Moon:Estabien(diciendo esto las guardianas de Selene se retiaron)

Sailor Jupiter: Plut, Saturn y tuxedo Mask

Los 3 al unisinos: Que pasa Jupiter

Sailor Jupiter: Por que los ayudan

Sailor Plut: Nosotros 3 apoyaremos a ambos bandon en algún momento lo entenderán.

Sailor Moon: Tranquilas chicas, yo entiendo,tranquilas.


	14. Acabando con las advertencias

**CAPITULO 14 ACABANDO CON LAS ADVETENCIAS**

Abny lleva cargada Ayny, ya que perdió el conocimiento.

Unasuky: Como sigue

Molly: Tiene Fiebre y no se le ha bajado desde que perdió el conocimiento

Andruw: Esto no es bueno

Artemis: Que rayos paso

Setsuna: Yama le lanzo un virus, y solo saldrá de su organismo si Serena la ayuda o(en ese momento aparece la Reina Serenity)

Hotaru: Majestad(todos hacen una reverencia)

Reina Serenity: Donde esta mi hija Sun

Unasuky: Serenity a la pequeña le lansarun un virus tiene fiebre y no se le abajado y para dar de malas tu otra hija, pues le prometimos algo

Reina Serenity: Lo se luego me encarguere, ahora hay que bajarle la fiebre (la reina pone sus manos en el pecho de su hija y le da un beso en la frente y con eso la fiebre sede), ya esta, Prohibanle las salidas.

Unasuky: Serenity, tu hija me va hacer un berrinche enorme por no salir,,

Molly:Pero ya le inventaremos algo

Abny: Si y si no la amenezas como siempre.

Unasuky: Creeme que no me hara casa.

Reina Serenity: Pero a Saturn, si le ara casa, asi que Saturn encárgate de ella si no obedece a Sun. M e despido ire con mi otra hija(y desaparece)

Hotaru: Pues al parecer de niñera de la princesa(todos rien)

Mientras en el templo

Serena: Ya veo que no se presentaron(lo dice molesta)

Amy: Tranquila Serena(en eso aparece la Reina Serenity)

Reina Serenity: Solo vine a decir que ellas no vendrán, la pequeña Selene esta enferma, pero mañana, te llamara, sin embargo te digo de una ves que Selene no recuerda nada aun.

Serena: Estabien madre, gracias(diciendo esto desaparece la Reina),

Mina: Pues nos vemos mañana chicas.

Michiru: No mina nos quedaremo todas adormir hoy aquí.

AL DIA SIGUIENTE A MEDIO DIA

En la mansión de Abny

Andruw: Hermanita necesito que me hagas un gran favor

Ayny: Cual hermano?

Andruw: Voy a llamarle a una amiga mia, ella quiere escucharte, pero si pregunta tu nombre no le digas,

Ayny: Por que hermano?

Andruw:es un juego si, dile que eres una princesa y que yo soy tu guerrero, sera una broma,tù solo síguele el juego

Ayny: Deacuerdo hermano(en eso toman un teléfono publico y marca en casa de Ray, y ray contesta)

EN EL TEMPLO SUENA EL TELEFONO

Ray: Hola quien habla.

Andruw: Hola habla el guerrero misterioso pon el altavoz porfavor

Ray: Chicas es hagan silencio, Serena creo que solo tu debes hablar aunque escuchemos.

Serene: De acuerdo Ray(en ese momento toma teléfono)

Andruw: Hola Princesa, mi quuña princesa hablara con usted tiene 5 minutos.

Serena: De acuerdo Guerrero.

Ayny: Hola Princesa

Serena: Hola pequeña, como estas me diejron que estabas enferma.

Ayny: Gracias, ya estoy mejor.

Serena: Que bueno

Andruw: Lo lamento princesa se acabo el tiempo, hasta pronto(diciendo esto cuelga)

Ayny: Hermano por que colgaste, ni si quiera le dijiste a tu amiga que era una broma

Unasuky: Luego se lo aclararemos.(es ese momento empiezan atacar)

Abny: No de nuevo

Molly: Hotaru, andruw y Artemis que dense con Ayny, nosotras iremos a ver una cosas

Hotaru, Si claro, vayan.

A una esquina de la primaria de Tokio Jimflar empezó a tacar y llegan las Sailor Scouts llegaban)

Jimflar: Si que son puntualesy bien donde esta la Pequeña Princesa Lunar

Sailor Sun: Jamas te lo diremos

Jimflar: Muy bien les dejo a esas niñas que en convertido en sombi, la tercera ya no es amenaza, lo pagara un de ustede, hasta luego., tienen una semana.

Sailor Moon: Asi nos des mil años nunca te la entregaran.(pero antes que dijiera esto desapareció)

Sailor Sky: Sailor Moon ten cuidado y regresen a esas niñas ala normalidad.

Sailor Moon: Si claro, Por el poder del cristal de la luna plateada!(diciendo esto las niñas regresaron a la normalidad).

Sailor Mercury: Donde estas

Sailor Venus: Al parecer Uyeron de nuevo.

Durante todo la semana las chicas vigilaban a Serena y a la pequeña Ayny ni la dejaban salir.

Ayny: Suky ya estoy aburrida quiero salir

Unasuky: No hermanita, no y no

Andruw: Unasuky dejala salir un rato, Hotaru ya sabes que hacer

Hotaru : Si Andruw

Ansruw: Ayny puedes salir al jardín pero no quiere que te alejes de Hotaru o de Molly, prométemelo

Ayny: Estabien hermano, te lo prometo.

Andruw: VIginlela y no se despeguen de ella.

Molly: Si asi sera

MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL ESCONDITE DE LOS VILLANOS

Marflar: Señor cual es el siguiente paso, ya que supone que hoy aremos

Señor: La pequeña Princesa Lunar no tiene muchos recuerdo, pero siente la conecci+on con su hermana, por lo tanto dañen a Sailor Moon y que quede inconciente solo asi despertara, la princesa Selene.

Jimflar: Me imagino usaremos a uno de los 5 demonios que creo para tacarla.

Señor: Asi es usaran, al demonio del dolor ya que los cree para que solo entre hermanas se curen.

Yama: Señor una pregunta y despertara como princesa o como Scout, ya que al igual que la Princes Serenity, también posee alma de Scout.

Señor: Lo mas lógico es que despierte como Scout, pero luego del ataque las dejaremos una semana libre (rie malvadamente).Ahora vayan atacar

Todos al unisono: si señor

Yama Recuerden solo necesitamos una victama, claro sin dalñarla

(una vez que la eligin, la niña grita, y las chica que paaban por ahí y lo escucharon, llegaron asu axilia)

Sailor Moon: Alto ahí villano, no dejaremos que lastimes a esa pequeña niña, somos las Sailor Scout que luchan por el amor y la justicia y te castiremo.

Todas: En el nombre de la luna

Jimflar: La verdad es que esa mocosa no nos interesa, solo venimos apreguntarles

Marflar: Si nos entregaran al chiquilla

Sailor Neptiun: Nunca se la entregaremos

Sailor Uranos: Es que acaso no les quedo claro,

Yama: Bueno antes de hacer lo que se nos oredeno, Jimflar juega con ellas

Jimflar: Sera un placer, Marflar si queires igual me puedes ayudar

Marflar: Diviertete

Todas las Scouts atacan al mismo tiempo a Jimflar

Sailor Uranus; Tierra Tiembla!

Sailor Venus: Beso de amor y belleza de venus!

Sailor Mercury: Rapsodia acuatica de mercurio!

Sailor Neptiun: Maremoto de netuno!  
>Sailor Jupiter: Hojas del roble de jupiter!<p>

Sailor Mars: Saeta sagrada de marte!

Sailor Moon: Por el poder del cristal de la luna plateada!

Tuxedo Mask: Arrojo una flor directo a su cabeza y con el ataca de todas lograron matarla y su cuerpo desapareció.

Marflar: Tonta eso le pasa por distraída

Yama: eso no importa tu igual moriras(diciendo esto mata a Marflar)

Sailor Juìter: Por que mataste a tu compañera

Yama: Era una inútil y no hacia mucho, pero basta de juego demonio del dolor aprece

(en eso el demonio del dolor aparece junto a Sailor Moon)

Yama: Ahora(el demonio le pone a Sailor Moon un polvo y ella cae inconsiente)

Sailor Mars: Que rayos le hiciste

Yama: Les aviso que no abra nada que la despier(rie malvadamente y dsaparece con el demonio)

Sailor Mercury: Hay que llevar al templo

Sailor Uranos: No iremos a la mansión Katenou.


	15. El despertar de Sailor World

**CAPITULO 15 EL DESPERTAR DE SAILOR WORLD**

Las chicas ya habían llegado a ala masion de Haruka

Lita: Tenemos que despertar a serena

Amy; Lita llevamos 6 horas intentándolo y serena no despierta

Michiru: Y no podemos llevarlaaun hospital por que, no arian nada

Ray: Lo se, pero que hacemos

MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA MASION DE ABNY

Molly entra cargando a al pequeña

Unasuly: Que le paso a la princesa

Hotaru: No sabemos de repente ella se desmayo

Andruw: Que hacemos

Artemis: chicos algo sucede miren

Unasuky; Hay no esto no es bueno, su símbolo lunar a pareció

Molly: Y que vamos hacer

Andruw: Ha llegado el momento que depierte la princesa, Hotaru crea un campo de energía, para evitar que sientan a la princesa

Hotaru: De acuerdo(diciendo esto se tranforma en Sailor Saturn y crea el campo de energi)

Abny: Ahora nos resta eseperar(en eso aprece la Reina Serenity)

Todas hacen una reverencia

Unasuky: Serenity que sucede

Reina Serenity: Si la pequeña Selene esta despertando, es por que su hermana se encuentra en un gran peligro

Abny: Serenity y no puedes ayudar tu a la otra Princesa

Reina Serenity: Me temo que no la única que la puede ayudar es Selene

Andruw: Majestad, eso signiria…

Reina Serenity: Si asi es la Princesa Selene debe desperta, pero por el momento no como Princesa, si no como Sailor Scout.(mientras la reina decía esto, los demás se había tranformado)

Sailor Sun: Serenity, si hace eso despertaras a…?

Reina Senity: Asi es no me queda màs remedio que despertar a Sailor World.

Sailor Sky: Si hacer eso tendrá que aprender a balancear sus poderes

Reina Serenity: Lo se, pero no nos queda otro remedio.

Todas en unisono: Estabien majestad

Reina Serenity: Sailor Plut ve ayudar a Serenity mientras despierto a Selene

Sailor Plut: Si majestad (hace una reverncia y se va)

Mientras tanto en la masion de Haruka

Setsuna: Hola chicas

Michiru: Supongo vienes ayudar a la princesa

Setsuna: Me temo que no puedo

Haruka : Por que?

Setsuna: En un momento lo sabran

Amy: Major que se den prisa

Setsuna: No te preocupes Amy, estará bien

MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA MASNCION DE ABNY Y EN LA RECAMARA DE AYNY

Sailor Sun: Serenity debes tener cuidado

Reina Serenity: Lo se, pero es un poco difícil, ya que no son recueros, por que no los vivio,màs que nada debo entrar en su mente y hablar con ella, asi que viginlenla bien.

Sailor Sky: De acuerdo

Mente de Ayny

Ayny: Donde estoy

_Reina Serenity: Pequeña Selene, ha yegado el momento que màs temia_

Ayny: Quien es usted? y de que momento habla

Reina Serenity: Soy la Reina Serenity, del reino del milinio de plata que existió hace mucho tiempo

_Ayny; El milenio de plata, entonces mis sueños…(se queda dudando) _

_Reina Serenity: Asi es, tus sueños son recuerdo de cuando eras niña, pero ahora debes despertar como Sailor World y ayudar a la Princesa Serenity._

Ayny: No se como

Reina Serenity: Solo Abre los ojos y te explicare

Ayny: Estabien

Fin de la platica de su mente.

En ese momento abre los ojos y la Reina Serenity aprece de nuevo en la habiatacion.

Reina Serenity: Ten este broche, pero te aconsejo que te pongas un antifaz, ya que aun no es hora de que aun no es hora que ellas vean tu rostro

Ayny; Estabien, pero pido una explicasion

Reina Serenity: Todo a su debido tiempo Pequeña Princesa Selene

Ayny; Esta bien y ahora que digo

Reina Serenity: Di. Eterno poder Lunar tranformacion

Ayny: Claro. Eterno poder lunar trans-for-ma-cion(diciendo esto se tranformo en sailor world)

Sailor Sun: Tiene un gran poder

SailorSky: Definitivamente.

Reina Serenity: Supongo que a espcion de Sailor Land y Sailor Saturn, las demás escouts no conocen su aparencia.

Sailor Sky: Asi es Serenity

Reina Srenity: Sun, Sky y World, usen estas mascaras por el momento no es necesario que les vean el rostro y creo que ayegado el momento de que se presenten, asi que les espero en 15 minutos en la mansión de Sailor Uranus, Saturn las guiara.

Todas: si majestad(hacen una reverencia y desaparece serenity)


	16. Las Sailor Scouts y los 2 guerreros

**CAPITULO 16 LOS 2 GUERRERO Y LAS SAILOR SCOUTS REUNIDAS**

MIENTRA EN LA MASION KATENUO LA REINA HACIA SU APARICION

Amy: Reina Senity!(lo dice con cara de asombro)

Reina Serenity: Antes de hablar le pido a todas que se transformen en Scouts

Lita: Si majestad(diciendo estodice)Por el poder del cristal del planeta Jupiter, Transformaciòn!

Mina: Por el poder del cristal del planeta Venus, Transformaciòn!

Ami: Por el poder del cristal del planeta Mercurio, Transformaciòn!

Ray: Por el poder del cristal del planeta Marte, Transformaciòn!

Haruka: Por el poder cristal del planeta Uranus, Transformaciòn!

Michiru: Por el poder cristal del planeta Neptuno, Transformaciòn!

Setsuna: Por el poder cristal del planeta pluton, Transformaciòn!

(en eso entra Tuxedo Mask)

Tuxedo Mask: Majestad, ayude a Sailor Moon

Reina Serenity: Me temo que en esta ocacion yo no puedo ayudarla

Sailor Jupiter: Y entoces como la yudamos

Sailor Plut: La princesa despertara con la ayuda de..(estaba por terminar cuando entran las demás Sailors)

Sailor World: Con mi ayuda, solo con mi ayuda despertara

Sailor Neptiun: Quien son ustedes.

Reina Serenity: Yo se las presentare Scouts. Guardianas de Sailor Moon, les presento a las Guardianas de Sailor World.

Sailor Jupiter: Sailor World?

Reina Serenity: Asi es Jupiter y si me permiten las presentare,

Sailor Sun: Nosotras ns presentaremos, pero primero despertemos a Sailor Moon,

Tuxedo Mask: Si

(Mientras el afirmaba Sailor World usaba su poder de curación, claro a demás de la unión que tiene con Sailor Moon, para despertarla)(en cuenstion de minuto Sailo Moon abri los ojos)

Sailor Moon: Reina Serenity,chicas, tuxedo mask( eneeso voltea a ver) quienson ustede?

Reina Serenity: Creo Sailor Moon y Sailor World que ustedes deben presentar a sus guardianas.

Sailor World: Muy Bien empezare. Ella(señalando a la escaut de la derecha) es Sailor Sun(Sailor Sun, su uniforme de Scout era de color amarillo, con moños anaranjado),la de mi izquierda es Sailor Sky(ella tenia su traje de Scout de color azul cielo con moño blanco) y ella es Sailor Land(ella tenia su traje de scout de color café con moño amarillo)y yo soy Sailor World( sailor worl tenia un conjunto de axul cielo con verde aguamarino)y el es gurrero war.

Sailor Moon: Un placer a hora te presentare mis guardianas y amigas

Sailor World: No hay necesidad Sailor Moon ya se quienes son cada una de ellas y el enmascarado debe ser Tuxedo Mask, no se sorprendan mis guardianas, ya se ocuparon de eso.

Reina Serenity: Ahora guardianas, tengan cuidado, mi debes ya lo hice hasta pronto.

Sailor Worls: Vamonos porfavor

Sailor Sun: Si World chicas vámonos

Sailor Moon: Gracias

Sailor Sky: Cuidense guerreras(diciendo esto desaparecen)

EN LA GUARIDA DELOS VILLANOS

Yama: Señor Serenity despertó

Señor: Ya veo entonces, la Pequeña Pincesa Lunar ya ha despertardo

Yama: pero como lo sabremos

Selor: En 5 dias ataremosy allí veras si se convirtió en princesa o en Scout, Si es en scout volveras en 7 dias y le diras que ella es la princesa lunar

Yama: Si señor.

PERDON PERO ESTE ES UN CAPITULO CORTO


	17. La muerte del demonio dolor

**CAPITULO 17 LA MUERTE DEL DEMONIO DOLOR**

EN LA MANSION DE ABNY

Unasuky: Creo que ya era inevitable

Andruw: Ayny, ya se durmió, además no nos debemos preocupar por el momento

Molly: Que quieres

Abny: Lo que pasa es que cuando la pequeña despierte creerá que fue un sueño

Artemis: Pero aunque crea que es un sueño, como explicaran su broche de tranformaciòn que le dio la Reina Serenity.

Hotaru: Muy Sencillo le diremos que es un juguete, que le regale, que le hice uno igual al mio

Unasuky: Si por el momento es mejor asi, ya que a pesar de que es muy inteligente, también es muy inocente y cree en la magia.

Molly: Enserio?

Andruw: Si tuvimos que hacerlo asi, ya que siempre le pasaban cosas extrañas de niñas, como cuando se cura sola o cuando lastimo al gato del vecino, no nos quedo màs remedio que decirle que pasaba por arte de magia.

Hotaru: Ya veo.

Molly: La mala nueva es que la necesitaremos, ahora que el enmigo sabe que despertó una nueva Sailor, mandara nuevos enemigos.

Abny: Si y eso enemigos serán màs poderosos, pero también hay que empezarla a entrenarla, ya que lo necesitara

Artemis: Si pero tienen que entrenarla como Ayny, ya que apenas tiene 11años y cada ves que se transforme, al destranforme quedara inconciente, claro por el momento.

Unasuky: Si en eso Artemis tiene razón, Mañana empezaremos con su entranamiento, pero debido a que tiene varias cosas, nos dividermos para en señarle, una hora cada quien.

Andruw: Yo le enseñare defensa, ya que esa es mi especialidad.

Abny: Yo le ensañare a concentrar su energía

Hotaru: Yo le ensañare a controlar esa energía y agilidad

Mollly: Yo le enseñare a escuchar los sonidos de la naturaleza

Unasuky: Muy bien yo le enseñare combate.

Artemis: Chicas, solo tengan cuidado, ya que a pesar de ser pequeña, tiene un gran me encargare de vigilarla

TODOS SE VAN A DORMIR, MIENTRAS EN LA HABITACION DE SERENA EN LA MANSION KATENOU

Serena: Luna, crees que ella este bien

Luna: Serena no te preocupes, ella esta bien sus guardiana no son cualquiera.

Serena: A que te refieres Luna, y por cierto no he visto a Artemis en varias semanas.

Luna: Serena, yo vi a Artemis cuando ustedes se estaban presentando con las otras Sailor

Serena: Enserio y por que no entro? Que te dijo Luna?

Luna: No me dijo, por que no entro, pero me dijo que la razón por la cual no esta con ny

Serena: Y no te dijo, donde se encuentra o quien es?

Luna: No lo único que me dijo, para que este tranquila es que ya la hemos visto, pero que no me dira màs

Serena: Solo espero que no aya sido una de la niñas que hemos salvado

Luna: No Serena, ya que si la ubieran encontrado no atacarían.

Serena: Bueno vamos a dormir Luna(diciendo esto se quedan dormidas)

AL DIA SIGUENTE EN LA MANSION DE ABNY

Unasuky: Ayny levantate

Ayny. Suky, tengo sueño, además apenas son las 6 de la mañana

Unasuky. Ayny, levante o quieres que te castigue

Ayny: Hermana, porfavor

Unasuky: Tienes 10 minutos para bajar o no ireas al acuario el sábado

Ayny. Estabien Unasuky(la pequeña se le vanta y baja a la sala), porque esta ropa hermana

Andruw: Hermanita te enseramos técnicas de pelea

Ayny: Hermano no quiero, no me gusta pelear y lo saben

Andruw: Ayny, te lo estoy pidiendo por las buena o quieres que te lo ordene.

Ayny: No hermano, tu no eres como Suky, lo hare por que tu me lo pides, pero que voy a prender.

Andruw: Te dire quien te enseñara y que. Abny-te ensañara a concentrar su energía,

Hotaru-te ensañara a controlar esa energía y agilidad,Mollly-te enseñara a escuchar los sonidos de la naturaleza,Unasuky-te enseñara combate y yo te enseñare defensa. Empezamos en una hora.

Asi trancurrio una semana de duro entrenamiento para Ayny, aunque aun le faltaba aprender màs. Todos se encontraban en el acuario, ya que se lo habían prometido a la pequeña, pero no se imaginaban, que se encontrarían todas de nuevo, claro expto que seria en su forma civil.

Ayny: Hermano mira ese pescado es muy bonito

Andruw: Si Ayny lo se , sabes cuando era pequeño, Suky y yo teníamos un pesacado de mascota.

Ayny: Y que le paso hermano(en ese momento asoman Unasuky, Molly,Abny y Hotaru)

Unasuky: Se murió, y sufrimos mucho por que además de nuestra mascota, era nuestro amigo.

Ayny: Suky y como se llamaba su pescasito.

Unasuly: Se llamaba gold

Abny: Vaya nombre para su pez

Molly: Chicas no les quiero interrumpir, pero miren quienes están allí.

Hotaru: Esto no es bueno.

Amy: Oygan chicas, la que están allí no son Unasuky, Molly, Andruw y Hotaru.

Mina: Si van a compañados de un chico muy guapo

Michiru: Y de una pequeña que se parece a ti serena

Darien: No es cierto Serena es la màs linda

Serena: Hay darien(se sonroja)

Lita: Vayamos a saludar

Ray: si estoy de acuerdo

Haruka: Quiero saber que rayos hace hotaru con ellos.

Ambos bandos se acercaban.

Serena: Hola Chicos

Unasuky: Hola como están

Serena, Muy bien gracias y que hacen por aquí, crei que estaban estudiando lejos de Tokio

Andruw: Si asi es Serena, pero tuvimos que regresar

Lita: Y quien es ese chico guapo y esta pequeña.

Unasuky: ella es Abny, una amiga de la escuela y la pequeña…

Andruw: Es nuestra hermanita Ayny

Mina: No sabia que tenían una hermanita, pensé que solo eran ustedes 2.

Andruw: Que les parece si vamos a la cafetería todos y platicamos.

Serena: Claro, me parece bien.

Y ASI TODOS SE FUERON A LA CAFETERIA

Serena: Y bien Andruw, por que nos habían dicho que tenían una hermanita.

Andruw: Lo que pasa es que vivía con nuestros padre, pero después de su del accidente de mis padres, se Ivan a llevar a mi hermana a un orfanato, pero un vecino me llamo, y en cuanto Unasuky y yo nos enteramos, decidi pedir la tutela de mis dos hermanas.

Lita: Osea que te hiciste cargo de las 2.

Unasuky: Si ya que siendo menor podiamoa quedarnos en un orfanato, pero como Andruw es mayor,le cedieron nuesra tutela

Andruw: además ayudo que en el testamento, nuestros padres me nombraben como custodio de Unasuky y de Ayny, y no solo eso que nos dejaron la herencia alos 3.

Mina: Y de consta la herencia

Todas al unisono: Mina!

Andruw. Te puedo decir que de mucho.

Ray: Pero aun nos dicen que hacen aquí

Ayny: Venimos al concurso

Michiru. Al concurso?

Abny: Lo que pasa es que la pequeña participo en el concurso de deletreo, pero debido a que no termino por lo que sucedió, se pospuso.

Amy: Ya veo entonces estarán en Tokio, por un buen rato

Unasuky: si pero luego nos iremos de viaje un tiempo.

Haruka: Hotaru quiero saber que haces con ellos.

Hotaru: Setsuna es amiga de Abny y me dejo con ella mientras vuelve de su viaje

Haruka: Muy bien pues te vienes con nosotros de nuevo

Abny: Lo siento la pequeña se queda conmigo, hasta que vuelve Setsuna.

(Haruka y Abny y van a pelear cuando Ayny intervino al igual que Serena)

Serena y Ayny: (Al unisono) Basta no peleen!

Haruka: De acuerdo Serena

Abny: Ok Ayny, tranquila(en ese momento el demonio dolor empezó a tacar a fuera del acuario)

Serena: Nosotras nos vamos, espero nos volvamos a ver(Todas el grupo de Serena se alejo para transformarse, al igual que el de Unasuky).

Andruw: Ayny vemos ajugar si

Ayny: si hermano aque?

Andruw escucha hermanita, vas a tomar el broche que Hotaru te regalo, vas a cerrar los ojos y vas a decir Eterno poder lunar, de acuerdo(la pequeña solo asintió)

Mientas ellos se transformaban, Sailor Moon y sus Scouts peleaban.

Demonio Dolor: Vaya, Sailor Scouts son muy débiles para mi, ni la gran Sailor Moon, puede contra mi.

Sailor Moon: Asi nos cueste la vida protegermos este mundo

Demonio Dolor: (rie malvadamente e iva a tacar a Sailor Moon, cuando)

Sailor World: Alto ahí demonio

Demonio: Vaya jugare un poco

Sailor Sun: No tenemos tiempo, Luz segadora!  
>Demonios:Malditas Scouts<p>

Sailor Wolrd: Destruccion del mal.(diciendo esto el demonio muer)

Sailor Jupiter: Como hizo eso.

Sailor Sky: Hasta pronto Scout(diciendo esto se van.

Todas vuelven a su forma civil.

Serena: Vaya gran sorpresa no creen, aunque extraño.


	18. El demonio confucion

CAPITULO 18 EL DOMONIO CONFUCIÒN

EN LA MANCION DE ABNY

Artemis: Que suedio chicos

Molly: Atacaron fuera del acuario y tu vimos que ayudas a las otras Scouts

Abny: Los demonios son poderosos y dependiendo de lo que sean solo las Princesas pueden acabar con ellos, nosotros solo podemos erirlos, pero las otras Scouts no le hicieron un rasguño le hiciero

Unasuky: Esto no es nada bueno y lo malo es que si no me equivoco los atacques serán màs seguidos.

Hotaru: Oygan y que pasara con la escuela

Artemis: Chicas, la pequeña no puede seguier faltando a clases y màs que cuando cada vez que se transforma, queda inconciente,(en eso asoma Setsuna).

Setsuna: Yo me ocupare de eso, pero les aseguro que no le enseñe, le ensañare cosas un poco màs serias.

Hotaru: Quieres decir lo mismo que me enseñabas.

Setsuna: Si asi es hora que aprenda acerca del universo.

Unasuky: De acuerdo, pero sus entrenamientos no pararan, y tampoco dejara de asistir a las batalla

Setsuna: Lo se, se que ella es esencial, aunque por el momento hayq eu evitar que despierte como princesa,

Molly: De acuerdo.(en ese momento despertó Ayny)

Ayny: Como llegue a casa

Andruw: Te desmyaste hermanita y regresamos a casa no te procupes ya esta bien

Ayny: Hermano quiero ir a la escuela

Unasuky: Lo lamento, pero estudiaras en casa

Ayny: No Hermana quiero regresar a casa y a la escuela, ya no quiero estar aquí.

Setesuna: Y si yo te enseño y te prometo una foto auntografiada de Sailor Moon.

Ayny (con cara de alegría) Enserio

Setsuna: Si, pero seguiras con los entramientos con los chicos y estudiaras lo que te enseñe, de acuerdo

Ayny: Si

Al dia siguiente La pequeña seguía con su entranamiento y sus lecciones

MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA MANCION KATENOU

Lita: Estas bien Serena

Serena: Si , eso solo que tengo la sensasion de que conozco a 3 de ellos

Mina: Serena te das cuenta de que hay que buscar a tu hermana, opara cuidarla

Serena. Chicas he tomado una decisión

Haruka: Cual cabeza de bombom

Serena: Confien en mi chicas les aseguro no es nada malo( en ese momento atacaron)

Ray: Rayos que no nos dejan descansar, Por el poder del cristal de planeta marte, transformación!

Mina: Por el poder del cristal de planeta Venus, transformación!

Amy: Por el poder del cristal de planeta Mercurio, transformación!

Lita: Por el poder del cristal de planeta Jupiter, transformación!

Haruka: Por el poder del cristal de planeta Urano, transformación!

Michiru: Por el poder del cristal de planeta Neptuno, transformación!

Serena: Eterna Sailor Moon

En otro lugara también se tranformaba

Unasuky: Por el poder del sol dorado, transformaciòn!

Molly: Por el podel planeta Tierra, transformaciòn!

Abny: Por el poder del cielo helado, transformaciòn!

Hotaru: Por el poder del cristal de planeta Saturno, transformación!

Setsuna: Por el poder del cristal de planeta Pluton, transformación!

Ayny: (ella lo dice con los ojos cerrados) Eterno poder Luna, transformación!

Ambos grupos se dirigían al lugar de ataque

Alto ahí demonio

Demonio confuncion: Ya era que llegaran la 11 Scots

Todas al unisono: No permitemos que dañes el planeta

Sailor Sun: Tu eres el demonio confuncion cierto

Demonio confuncion: Veo me recuerdas Sun o màs bien(pero anes de terminar decirlo Sky lo ataca)Rayos tonta Sky, díganme donde esta la princesa Lunar

Sailor Moon: Nunca te diremos nada

Demonion Confunciòn: Confucion detonante

(EN EL MOMENTO EN QUE EL HACIA EL ATAQUE SATURN PUSO UN CMAPO DE ENERGIA AL IGUAL QUE SAILOR WORLD)

Sailor Mars: Guau no sabia que ella podría hacer

Sailor Plut: Sailor Moon atacalo junto con Sailor Sun

(ambas al unisono, de acuerdo)Y haciendo un poder doble y con las demás distryendolo, logran matarlo

Yama: Malditas Scouts, no importa o importante es que ya encontré a la princesa(lo dice viendo Sailor world y desaparece)

Sailor Sky: No es bueno que se ayga ido descubriéndola no es nada bueno

Sailor Venus: Dijo que encontró a la princesa, es decir a la hermana de La Princesa Serenity, asi que donde esta?

Sailor Land: Lo lamentamos, pero no le diremos nada

Sailor Uranos: Entonces pelearemos con ustedes hasta que nos digan donde esta.

Sailor Sun: No creo que quieran eso o si


	19. combate de las sailors

**CAPITULO 19 COMBATE ENTRE LAS SAILORS**

Sailor Plut: Oygan no es necesario, porfavor tranquilos.

Sailor Mars: De ninguna manera si saben donde esta no las diran por las buenas o por las malas

Sailor Sturn: Calma, háganlo por sus Princesas

Sailor Neptiun: Ustedes 2 de proteger a la Princesa serenity(las única que no habalba ers Jupiter y Moon)

Sailor Mercury: Plut, Saturn, ella tiene razón de que lado están.

Sailor Sky: Sabes de ti me sorprende Sailor Mercury, ya que siempre has sido mas racinal, que las demás.

Sailor Plut: Sun váyanse de aquí

Sailor Sun: De acuerdo, pero no se quedara asi (todas las guardiarna de la Princesa Selene sevan)

Sailor Plut: Saturn vete con ellas

Sailor Saturn. Estabien cuidate Plut(diciendo esto se va)

Sailor Jupiter: Mejor asi, la Plut yo entiendo, pero cuídenla, yo de mi parte cuidare a Sailor Moon, te lo prometo(diciendo esto vuelve a su forma civil y se va)

Sailor Mars: Eres una cobarde Lita

Sailor Moon: No las equivocadas son ustedes si quieren lucahr, háganlo pero conmigo no cuentes(vuelve asu forma civil y alcanza a aLita)

Sailor Plut: Yo me voy y ustedes piensen bien las cosas, deberían seguir el ejemplo de la princesa y de Jupiter.(diciendo esto se va)

MIENTRAS EN LA VASE DE LOS ENEMIGOS

Yama: Señor encontré a la princesa

Señor: Donde esta ?

Yama: Señor la Princesa Selene es Sailor World

Señor: Vaya, vaya. Entonces planearemos la batalla final

Yama: Señor las deje confundidas

Señor: Muy bien en 3 dias atacaras de nuevo.

Yama: De acuerdo señor

MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL PARQUE #10

Serena: Lita espera

Lita: Perdon Serena, por lo que sucedió, pero creo que es mejor que tu hermana aun no de la cara, para que este a salvo.

Serena: Lo se Lita, pero las chicas no piensan asi y lo sabes

Lita: Lo se Serena, pero te apoyare ati.

Serena: Gracias.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL TEMPLO HIKAUA

Haruka: Es necesario pelear, para saberla verdad

Ray; Si toy de acuerdo

Mina: Chicas lo siento, pero apoyare a Serena

Amy: Yo igual apoyare a Serena

Michiru: Yo estoy con Haruka y Ray (en ese momento aparece la Reina Serenity)

Mina: Reina Serenity

Reina Serenity: Uranus, Neptiun y Mars, si Verdad quien enfrentar a Sun, Sky y Land, lo aran, pero yo elegiri contra quien se darán en su momento, mañana y quiero que todas estén ahí.(y desaparece).

MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA MANSION DE ABNY

Setsuna: Ya se durmió la princesa supongo.

Unasuky:Si

Setsuna: Entonces les dare un mensaje de la Reina Serenity, Me pidió que les dijera, que ustedes lucharan contra Uranos, Neptiun y Mars, pero también me dijo que todas estemos ahí

Molly: Si la Reina lo ordeno, estabien, pero me imagino hay una lección en esto

Setsuna: Si aunque màs bien la lección es màs para ellas, ya que reaccionaron por importancia de la gravedad del aunto.

Abny: Espera si todas estaremos ahí, significa igual que la pequeña igual

Setsuna: Desafortunadamente si, Hotaru se encargara de ella, al príncipe se la aprohibido ir y Andruw tu tampoco iras.

Andruw: Estabien entiendo, se que esto entre ellas, me imagino que Lita y Serena también estarán ahí.

Setsuna: Si ya el príncipe les informo y aunque no quería asistir, cuando se le dijo que era ordenes de la Reina Serenity, dijo que que le veo mañana en el templo Hikaua a las 10 de la mañana.

Todas: Muy bien allí estaremos.

A LA MAÑANA SIGUENTE

Ray: Serena que haces aquí

Serena: Me dijeron que debo estar aquí( en eso entra Lita)

Lita: Asi es nos informaron que debiamo estar aquí.

Amy y Mina: Serena lo sentimos

Serena: Gracias chicas, pero me imagino que ustedes 3 siguen en lo mismo y por eso se ara la batalla entre ustedes y las Sailor de mi hermana.

Haruka: Asi es

Ray: Tranformemonos (diciendo esto todas se tranformaron)

Sailor Sun: Parece que llegaran tarde y es que estamos afuera de donde esta(rie)

Sailor World: Chicas no las lastimen

Sailor Sky: Lo siento, pero si lo requiere lo aremos

Sailor Land: Solo recuerda que tu no debes intervenir

Sailor World: Pero.

Sailor Sturn: No se preocupen yo la vigilare( en eso salen Sailor Moon y el resto de la Sailors)

Sailor Moon: Si por mi fuera no lo permitiría

Sailor Sky: Lo sabemos Sailor Moon, pero no hay remedio(en eso aparece la Reina Serenity)

Reina Serenity: Vaya Guardianas ya veo que son puntuales, gracias Plut

Sailor Plut: De nada

Reina Serenity: Solo Hay una regla y es que nadie interferirá en la batalla de estas 6 Guardianas.

Sailor Saturn: Si majestad, por nuestra parte no intervendremos.

Sailor Moon: Nosotras tampoco madre.

Raina Serenity: Muy bien les dire quienes son sus openestes. Uranus tu openente es Sky, Mars tu oponente es Sun y por ultimo Neptiun tu oponente es Land.

Las 6 al unisino: Muy bien.

Sailor Uranus: Tierra tiembla!

Sailor Sky: Vaya ese todo tu poder, Tornado de aire!, diciendo esto venció a Sailor Urano

Todos sorprendidos

Sailor Mars: Saeta llameantede marte!

Sailor Sun: Solo se acrco y le dio una patada(mars callo de rodilla)

Sailor Sun: Vaya no aguantas nada Mars

Sailor Neptiun: Maremoto de Neptuno!

Sailor Land: Lianas ataquen.(con esto evito en ataque y daño aneptiun).

Sailor Moon y Sailor World: Vasta, paren la batalla

Sailor Sun: Por parte de nosotras 3 ya no habrá màs

Sailor Uranos: Cobardes

Reina Serenty: No son cobardes saben su deber y tiene muy claro que ustedes son las fuardianas igual que ellas, asi que piensen bien y reflecciones.(diciendo esto desapareció)

Sailor Moon se acerca Sailor World y se .dan la mano

Sailor Moon: Lamento lo sucedido

Sailor World: No te preocupes, pero sabes tiene 3 guardianas muy obstinadas( se sueltan), Hasta luego Sailor Scouts.

Ellas se van y las chicas vuelven a su forma civil.

**Ya se aproxima lo ultimo que les parece lean mi historia Sailor Moon y su decisión.**


	20. la revalacion de la verdad

**CAPITULO 20 LA REVELACION DE LA VERDAD Y DECUBRIENDO IDENTIDADES**

EN LA MANSION DE ABNY

Abny: Me imagino que la princesa sigue descansando

Molly: Si, pero esta bien, Hotaru esta con ella.

Unasuky: Si no fuera por la princesa, las hubiera atacado

Andruw: Me imagino que hicieron lo que ella les pidió antes de que se fueran

Unasuky: Si, pero nos llamaron cobardes, y no lo somos

Molly: Calma Unasuky, solo obedecimos a la princesa

Hotaru: Chicas, creo que deben venir y no les gustara

Unasuky: Que pasa Hotaru

Hotaru: Mejor entren(todas entran)

Abny: No puede ser esta despierta

Molly: Y solo paso media hora

Hotaru: Y eso no es todo Ayny diles lo que me dijiste

Ayny: Recuerdo lo sucedido

Andruw: a que te refieres hermanita

Ayny: A que yo soy Sailor World, y que ustedes son las Sailor que están conmigo

Unasuky: Lo siento hermanita, pero queríamos protegerte

Ayny: Entonces por eso eran los entrenamientos

Setsuna: Si ai es y las lecciones que te enseñe eran por lo mismo, pero no le puedes decir a nadie quieneres.

Ayny: Lo prometo

Unasuky: Y si hay peligro quiero que corras para aquí

Ayny: No lo are, no soy cobarde

Andruw: Suky, no podemos impedircelo, Hotaru mantente cerca de ella y no la dejes sola

Hotaru: Si Andruw asi lo are

Ya habían pasado 3 dìas desde lo sucedido

MIENTRAS EN LA GUARIDA DE LOS VILLANOS

Yama: Señor me alisto para atacar

Señor: Ataca a quien sea, solo traeme a la Pequeña Princesa Lunar

Yama: Si señor llevare al demonio sombra

Señor: De acuerdo, pero traime a esa niña.

Yama: Si señor

MIENTRAS TANTO TODOS SE ENCONTRABAN EN EL PARQUE #10

Ayny: Es divertido este picnic Suky

Serena: Sabes Unasuky tu hermanita tiene razón hace mucho que no estaba con todos mis amigos

Mina: Si y es muy divertido

Andruw y Darien: si

Abny: Vaya veo que no soy la única en vestir de esta manera

Haruka: Si ya se

Michiru; Saben la pequeña se parece hace Serena (todos rien)

Amy: si pero como dicen todos tenemos nuestros dobles

Molly: Si eso es verdad

Ray: y cuantos años tienes Ayny

Ayny tengo 11 hace un mes que lo cumpli

Mina: Que bien

Hotaru: Ayny vamos por un helado, te parece (pero cuando ya habian avanzado aparece el demonio, lo que no notaron es que llama estaba escondido en el mismo árbol en que Hotaru jalo a la pequeño)

El demonio empezó a tacar, pero todas las chicas no sabían que hacer ya que no se podían transformar estando frente una de otras.

Unasuky: Rayos chicas no nos queda de otra

Abny: Segura Unasuky

Unasuky: Si si no lo hacemos esa gente morirá

Molly: De acuerdo, solo espero que ella no salga(en ese momento), Por el podel planeta Tierra, transformaciòn!

Unasuky: Por el poder del sol dorado, transformaciòn!

Abny: Por el poder del cielo helado, transformaciòn!

Ray:Que ustedes son las otras Scouts

Sailor Sun: Eso no importa ahora la gente peligra

Serena: Chicas no importa eso ahora hay que salvar a la gente, Eterna Sailor Moon

Lita: Si chicas tranformemonos, Por el poder del cristal de planeta Jupiter, transformación!

Ray: Por el poder del cristal de planeta marte, transformación!

Mina: Por el poder del cristal de planeta Venus, transformación!

Amy: Por el poder del cristal de planeta Mercurio, transformación!

Lita: Por el poder del cristal de planeta Jupiter, transformación!

Haruka: Por el poder del cristal de planeta Urano, transformación!

Michiru: Por el poder del cristal de planeta Neptuno, transformación!

En el árbol donde Hotaru y Ayny estaban

Ayny: Hay que transformarnos para ayudar a los demás Hotaru, Eterno poder Lunar, transformación!

Hotaru: De acuerdo, Por el poder del cristal del planeta Saturno, transformación!

(lo que ellas no sabían era que Yama, ya había descubierto la identitad de la Pequeña Princesa Lunar)

Yama: Vaya con que esa niña es la princesa, vaya ahora la capturare màs fácil.

Demonio sombra: Sombras de los arboles despequense y ayúdenme

Sailor Moon: Alto aho demonio, deja a la naturaleza empaz

Yama: Vaya Sailor Moon, La verdad es que todas no me interesan en lo màs minimo

Sailor Sun: Te lo repito jamás te la entregaremos

Yama: No es necesario ella ya esta aquí( apuntando donde están Sailor Saturn y Sailor World)

Yama: Demonio extrae la sombra de Sailor World

Sailor Sun: Nunca aras eso, Luz brillante! Ilumina a sailor World y Sailor Sturn

Sailor Moon: Chicas todas formemos una Luz para destruir al demonio

Todas al unisono: Si(diciendo esto forman una luz que destruye al demonio sombra)

Yama: Maldita sea, pero no se preocupen Sailor Scouts, por que conozco la identitad de Sailor World y Sailor Saturn.(diciendo esto desaparece, pero a parece Sailor Plut)

Sailor Plut: Ya saben sus identidades una de otras a yegado la hora de que sepan la verdad, mañana amedio dia en el templo.

Todas: Si

Sailor Plut: Vigilen a saturn y a world.

Sailor Land: No te preocupes las protegeremos.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA GUARIDA DE LOS VILLANOS

Señor: Yama destruyeron al demonio sombra, te matare yo mismo

Yama: Señor, espere no lo haga

Señor: Por que no lo aria

Yama: Mi señor encontré a la Pequeña Princesa Lunar

Señor: Y por que rayos no la trajiste

Yama: Mi señor las malditas Scouts la rodearòn con luz

Señor: Ya veo, atacaras mañana por la noche y me traeras a esa niña y llevate al demonio dupliquetos para que te ayude, pero que no lo desruyan, es uno de los mas poderosos, junto con demonio estirable.

Yama: Si señor

Todas las Scouts se habían ido a sus casas y a al mañana siguiente.

Unasuky: Es hora, donde esta Ayny

Abny: No quiere salir de su alcoba

Andruw: Es lógico, pero como demonios lo supo Yama

Hotaru: No lo se pero debemos cuidar de la princesa

Molly: Si Hotaru tiene razón debemos protegerla

Unasuky: Ayny, abre la puerta o la tiro

Ayny: No la abrire

Unasuky: Ayny, hablo enserio

Ayny: no abrire Suky

Andruw concentro un poco de energía y abrió la puerta

Ayny: Hermano no quiero y aunque ayan abierto la puerta no ire

Andruw: Entonces no me das mas remidio, Abny Duermela

Abny: Estas seguro

Unasuky: Hazlo o no llegaremos

Abny : De acuerdo lo siento Ayny(toco la frente de Ayny y esta se quedo dormida)

Molly: Vamonos(mientras Andruba a la pequeña y la ponía en el auto,ya todos habían subido)

Artemis: Si Abny, date prisa nos quedan 15 minutos para llegar

Abny: Llegaremos en 10

MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL TEMPLO

Mina: No puedo creer que Andruw se el gurrero y Unsuky Sailor Sun

Ray. Y esa chica Abny es Sailor Sky

Amy: Lo màs sorprendete es que Molly sea Sailor Land

Todas menos Serena y Darien: Si

Serena: Yo ya sabia que Molly era Sailor Landm chicas

Darien: Yo ya lo sabia, pero promiti no decirlo.

Michiru: Desde cuando lo sabes Darien

Darien: Desde el insidente en el concurso

Haruka : Y tu gatita

Serena: Lo descubri el dia que volvi del viaje

Lita: Serena.!

Mientras ellas hablaban el grupo de Unasuky entraban al templo, y la pequeña era cargada por Andruw.

Lita: Que le paso a tu hermanita Unasuky

Unasuky: Esta durmiendo no se preocupen( ene eso parece setsuna)

Setsuna: Asi es y no es su hermanita

Todas: Que

Amy: Entonces

Mina: Alguien sabe quien es Silor World

Hotaru: Esta niña es Sailor World

Mina: Pero es aun muy pequeña(en ese momento asoma la Reina Serenity y todos hacen una reverencia)

Serena: Supongo que llego la hora de la verdad

Reina Serenity: Asi es, esa niña que ustedes ven ahí, no es solo Sailor World, si no que es la Pequeña Princesa Lunar

Michiru: Eso quiere decir que…

Unasuky: Asi es esta niña es la hija menor de la Reina Serenity.

Serena: Entonces ella es mi hermanita Selene

Reina Serenity: Asi es Princesa, ella es tu hermanita, pero ella aun no sabe que es la Princesa y les pido que no se lo digan aun. Antes de contarles por que es esque no se acordaban de ellas debo decirles algo.

Todos al unisono:si majestad

Reina Serenity: Primero Sailor Jupiter, estoy orgulloza de ti, no solo le demostraste lealtad a tu princesa, si no también mostraste ser una verdadera amiga, por tanto te nombro la líder de las scouts.

Lita: Sera un honor majestad

Reina Serenity: Sailor Saturn y Sailor Plut, lo que les preguntare sera una decisión muy difícil para ustedes, pero creo que es necesaria.

LAS DOS: si majestad preguntenos lo que desee

Reina Serenity: Muy bien, la pregunta es ¿ Aque princesa le darán su lealtad total? (todas se quedaron sorprendidas)

Sailor Plut: Majestad, las dos princesas son muy importantes para mi, por que a las dos las vi nacer, sin embargo aunque soy madrina de Selene, doy mi lealtad a ambas princesas.

Sailor Saturn: Majestad, yo igual doy mi lealtad hacia ambas princesas, pero entenderá que la Princesa Selene no se desprende demi.

Reina Serenity: Lo se Saturn, y esa es la respuesta que espera de ambas

Sailor Sky: Tenias razón Serenity

Reina Serenity: Sun y Sky, les agradesco por proteger a mi hija Selene y Sun Gracias por criarla como tu hija en el milenio de plata, Sky supongo que sabes que ambas son tus primas no es asi

Sailor Sky: si, pero mi deber es con Selene, aunque no entendía el por que, pero ahora lo se

Reina Serenity: Muy bien habiendo dicho esto, es hora demostrarles un recuerdo del Milenio de Plata.(todas son transportadas al milenio de plata exepto Andruw y Darien que se quedaron con la pequeña que aun dormía.

**Recuerdo del pasado**

Sailor Plut: Majestad he hecho lo que me ha pedido

_Reina Serenity: Plut ha llegado la hora de dar a luz a la hermana de serenity, avisale a saturn que ha yegado el momento de hacer lo que les pedi._

Sailor Plut: Si majestad(va en busca de sailor saturn)

Sailor Saturn: Hola Sailor Plut ¿Qué sucede?

_Sailor Plut: Ha llegado la hora Saturn es hora de hacer lo que se nos pidió cuando la Reina Serenity descubrió que iva a tener otra hija_

_Sailor Saturn: Ya veo, entonces a llegado el momento, vamos con la Reina Serenity_

_LAS DOS VAN AL CASTILLO Y HACEN UNA REVERENCIA ANTE LA REYNA_

_Reina Serenity: Mis dos Sailor Mas leeales ha llegado el momento, plut ve a donde te indicado y con gela el tiempo y recuerda no debes a fectar alas personas que te he dicho._

_Sailor Plut: Si majestad(hace una reverencia y sale del lugar que se le ahindicado)_

_Reina Serenity: Sailor saturn, recuerda debes hacer un capo de energía para evitar que al momento de dar a luz a la princesa Selene, para que ni la Princesa Serenity ni las guardianas de la princesa lo sepan,pero también recuerda quenadie debe saber que en realidad la princesa selene no solotendra 2 guardianas si no 3 y además de nadie deube saber que tu y Sailor plut son guardianas de ambas princesa._

Sailor Saturn: Si majestad será como usted diga

EN ESE MOMENTE DIO A LUZ A A LA PRINCESA SELENE

_Reina Serenity: Hija mia mi pequeñ Selene llegado el momento estaras con tu hermana Serenity, seria mejor que no lo sepas aunque se que es inevitable(en ese momento entra Sailor Plut y Sailor sun)_

Sailor plut: Majestad aquí esta Sailor Sun

_Sailor Sun: (hace una reverencia)Supongo que a llegado la hora que cumpla con mi deber amiga mia_

_Reina Serenity: Asi es Sailor Sun, es momento que lleves a mi hija y la cuides como si fuera tuya._

_Sailor Sun: Lo hare como si fuera mi hija, pero recuerda lo la guerra que se avecina._

_Reina Serenity: Lo se recuerda que si eso pasa pasara lo mismo que las otras, pero al igual que Sailor saturn serán las únicas que recuerden esto, pero también recuerda que las pondré lejos a ti y a la princesa Selene para que ella no recuerde nada ya que tu eres la líder de sus guardianas,Sailor Saturn llego l hora( pero en ese momento plut se dio cuenta que la princesa Serenity había escuchado y vsto a su pequeña hermana)_

Sailor Plut: Majestad creo que tenemos compañía

Reina Serenity: Sal de tu escondity Serenity

_Princesa Serenity: Madre por que no me dijiste que tendría una hermanita, estoy feliz yo igual quiero cuidar de Selene_

_Reina Serenity: Me temos hija mia que aun que quieras no podras y no te dire màs. Sailor Saturn y Sailor Plut cuando quitemos la barrera y Sailo Sun se vaya con la princesa mantengan las cosas asi creo que tomara un poco màs de tiempo_

Sailor Saturn y Sailor Plut asistieron

_Sailor Sun: Bueno es hora que me marche majestad, le doy mi lealtad a usted y la princesa Selen de que cuidare de ella como si fuera mi hija(le acerca a la pequeña Selene a Serenity para que la abraze unos segundo y le da un beso)_

_Sailor sun y la pequeña princesa desapareces._

_Princesa Serenity: Prometo que te encontrare y te cuidare. Y protegeré con mi vida hermanita._

_Reina Serenity: Tus palabras me agradan hija mia, lo haras a su debido momento, pero por ahora no lo recordar(la abraza y borra ese pequeño momento de la mente de su hija). Sailor Plut lleva a la princesa a su habitación y cuanto desaparesca el campo de energía descongela el tiempo._

_Sailor Plut:Si majesta(hace una reverecia y lleva a la Princesa Serenity a su avitacion._

_Reina Serenity: Saturn cuando llegue el momento de llamarte de nuevo ayudaras encontrar a la princesa, y será mejor antes que Serenity recuerde._

_**Segundo Recuerdo del pasado**_

Reina Serenity: Sailor sky tepedire un gran favor

_Sailor Sky: Dime Serenity, sabes que además de tu guardiana soy tu amiga_

_Reina Serenity: Sky, cuando la guerra se de contra el mal yo morire y no renaceré._

Sailor Sky: Lo se serenity, soy la única Sailor que lo sabe

_Reina Serenity: Bueno pues debido a eso tepido que te vuelva guardiana de mi pequeña hija,_

Sailor Sky: Me imagino te refieres a Selene

_Reina Serenity: Si asi es ya que la Princesa Serenity tiene a venus, mars, mercury, uranus, neptioun y a Júpiter. _

_Sailor Sky: Lo se asi como se que plut y saturn están al servicio de ambas princesas._

_Reina Serenity: Si Selene, solo tiene a land y sun, creo que será mejor que cuente contigo también como guardiana._

_Sailor Sky: De acuerdo Serenity hare lo que me pides te juro mi lealtad hacia la princesa Selene hija menor de la Reina Serenity, que la protegeré con mi vida, sin embargo embargo debes esta consiente que en el momento en que la gran gurra se de cuando tus hijas se reunan, tanto sailor plut como saturn deberán elegir a una de ella._

_Reina Serenity: Lo se, pero no lo eligiran, por que en el momento que Serenity se acuerde de su hermana y sepa que plut y saturn eligiran, les ordenara que la proteja y la cuiden, aunque se que Saturn elegirá la pequeña Selene, ya que pasa mas tiempocon ella y le encanta jugar con Selene que la eligira sin dudar, por que la quierecomo si fuera su hermaita._

_Sailor Sky: Si pero la que no tomara bien su decisión de Saturn sera Suranus, si ya que hasta su forma de vestir es similar al mio.(RIE)_

_Tercer Recuerdo del pasado _

_Reina Serenity: Hija mia mi pequeñ Selene llegado el momento estaras con tu hermana Serenity, seria mejor que no lo sepas aunque se que es inevitable(en ese momento entra Sailor Plut y Sailor sun)_

Sailor plut: Majestad aquí esta Sailor Sun

_Sailor Sun: (hace una reverencia)Supongo que a llegado la hora que cumpla con mi deber amiga mia_

_Reina Serenity: Asi es Sailor Sun, es momento que lleves a mi hija y la cuides como si fuera tuya._

_Sailor Sun: Lo hare como si fuera mi hija, pero recuerda la guerra que se avecina._

_Reina Serenity: Lo se recuerda que si eso pasa pasara lo mismo que las otras, pero al igual que Sailor saturn serán las únicas que recuerden esto, pero también recuerda que las pondré lejos a ti y a la princesa Selene para que ella no recuerde nada ya que tu eres la líder de sus guardianas,Sailor Saturn llego l hora( pero en ese momento plut se dio cuenta que la princesa Serenity había escuchado y visto a su pequeña hermana)_

Sailor Plut: Majestad creo que tenemos compañía

Reina Serenity: Sal de tu escondite Serenity

_Princesa Serenity: Madre por que no me dijiste que tendría una hermanita, estoy feliz yo igual quiero cuidar de Selene_

_Reina Serenity: Me temos hija mia que aun que quieras no podras y no te dire màs. Sailor Saturn y Sailor Plut cuando quitemos la barrera y Sailo Sun se vaya con la princesa mantengan las cosas asi creo que tomara un poco màs de tiempo_

_Sailor Saturn y Sailor Plut asistieron_

_Sailor Sun: Bueno es hora que me marche majestad, le doy mi lealtad a usted y la princesa Selen de que cuidare de ella como si fuera mi hija(le acerca a la pequeña Selene a Serenity para que la abraze unos segundo y le da un beso)_

_Sailor sun y la pequeña princesa desaparecen Y 5 años después en el Milenio de Plata._

_Reina Sun: Hola Reina Serenity, Princesa Serenity(la princesa tiene a pena 15 años)(hace una reverencia)_

_Reina Serenity: Hola Raina Sun, me imagino que esa pequeña es la pequeña Selene_

_Reina Sun: Asi es Majesta, ella es mi hija, La prncesa Selene_

_Reina Serenity: Ya veo es muy linda, Serenity por favor lleva a ala pequeña a ver el entrenamiento de las guardianas._

_Princesa Serenity: Si madre(hace una reverencia y sale con la pequeña Selene)_

_Sailor Mars: Princesa Serenity(se queda asombrada al ver a la pequeña)_

_Sailor Venus: Princesa ¿Quién es la pequeña?_

_Princesa Serenity: Ah, ella es la Princesa Selene, Princesa del Sol _

_Sailor Jùpiter: Se parece a usted princesa(lodice asombrada)_

_Sailor Mercury: Si no fuera por que es hija única, diría que esta pequeña es su hermanita_

_Princesa Selene: (rie) Sailor Saturn Hola puesdo entrenar contigo(todas se sorprenden al ver que la pequeña conoce a sailor Saturn)_

_Sailor Sturn: Hoy no Princesa, pero te prometo sera otro dia_

_Sailor Mars: Veo que ya te conocía_

_Sailor Saturn: es que cuando voy con la Reina, me dejan vigilarla un rato y le gusta entrenar, y Land me dijo que no le mostrara mucho o ….Lo siento Princesa Serenity espero no se enoje _

Princesa Serenity: No Saturn, pero es muy pequeña no crees

_Sailor Saturn: Es la princesa Màs Joven y hoy es su cumple años y pues pidió que la trajieron a conocer la Luna_

_Princesa Serenity: Siendo asi demos le un tour( toma a la pequeña y le muestra el palacio y el jardín, pero se siente rara como si la conocera)_

_**Fin de lo recuerdos**_

Todas Vuelven al templo y la pequeña abria sus ojos

Reina Serenity: Veo que despertaste

Ayny: Si, pero ellos me trajeron encontra de mi voluntad

Reina Serenity: Lo se, pero pequeña corres peligro y es mejor que estes protegida

Ayny: Usted es la que me visito en mi sueño y me dio mi broche

Reina Serenity: Asi es, pero no fue un sueño, yo estoy en tu memoria

Ayny: Le prometo ser valiente como los demás

Reina Serenity: Lo se, bueno es hora de irme y protéjanlas(diciendo esto desaparece).

Serena: Vea su pequeña hermana, Lita y Hotaru. Denle algo de comer creo debe tenr hambre

Ayny: Si tengo hambre por que me durmieron y no almorze(diciendo esto se dirige ala cocina con Lita y Hotaru)

Serena: Escuchen tenemos que cuidarla, es ella aquien quieren y no permitere que le hagan daño.

Unasuky: Sabes me sorprendes Serena

Ray: Si Serena

Serena: Chicas, lose, pero es mi hermanita y la protegeré acosta de mi de mi propia vida.

Amy: Espera es la decicon qu querías decirnos

Serena: Si emparte, quiero que no solo me protejan ami si no también a ella y si tienen que elegir, la elegirán a ella

Mina: Pero Serena

Lita: De acuerdo Serena, pero también are lo posible por salvarte

Molly: Vaya lita si que sigues las ordenes

Lita: Tambien lo hago como su amiga, por que se que nos lo pide màs como una hermana que como una princesa y por tanto la ayudo como mi amiga y no como mi princesa.

Abny: Eso esta bien Lita.

Todas estaban conversando y Ayny se quedo dormida junto con Hotaru, mientras todos coversaban

MIENTRAS TANTO CON LOS VILLANOS

Señor : Preparte Yama, llevate al demonio duplicador y traime esa niña

Yama: Si señor, se la traeré


	21. el chantaje

**CAPITULO 21: EL RAPTO DE SAILOR WORLD Y EL CRISTAL DE BRONCE**

YA ERA DE NOCHE Y YAMA ATACO, PERO ESPERABA QUE LAS SCOUTS ASOMARAN PARA ATACAR CON EL DEMONIO DUPLICADOR.

Yama: Ya es hora del show(diciendo esto empiza a tacar a gente inocente)

Unasuky: Rayos no de nuevo

Serena: Es hora chicas

Todos en unisono: Si y se tranforman

Lita: Por el poder del cristal de planeta Jupiter, transformación!

Ray: Por el poder del cristal de planeta marte, transformación!

Mina: Por el poder del cristal de planeta Venus, transformación!

Amy: Por el poder del cristal de planeta Mercurio, transformación!

Lita: Por el poder del cristal de planeta Jupiter, transformación!

Haruka: Por el poder del cristal de planeta Urano, transformación!

Michiru: Por el poder del cristal de planeta Neptuno, transformación!

Hotaru: De acuerdo, Por el poder del cristal del planeta Saturno, transformación!

Serena: Eterna Sailor Moon, Transformaciòn!

Ayny: Eterno poder Lunar, transformación!

Darien y Anduw: Se transforman en Tuxedo Mask y en el Guerrero Guardian

Sailor Moon: Al ataque y asalvar nuestro planeta (todas salen al ataque)

Yama: Vaya Sailor Scouts y era hora

Sailro World: Como te atreves a dañar personas inocentes

Yama: No las lastime solo fingi dañarlas

Sailor Uranus: Que dijiste?

Yama: Estupidas Scouts cayeron en mi trampa, demonio duplicador aparece y duplícate en 12

Demonio duplicador: Duplicandoooooo

Sailor Sun: Que pretendes

Yama: No mucho Sun, demonio sujetalas a todas y traime a esa chiquilla

Demonio: Si (diciendo esto cada uno de sus duplicados sujeto a todas las guardianas, a los 2 guerreras y a sailor moon)

Yama: Demonio traiala( aunque Wolrd le dio lucha, tuvo que ceder)

Yama: Escucha Sailor World, ríndete o le ordenare al demonio que mate a esas tonta y a los guerreros, asi que elige.

Sailor Moon: No lo hagas

Sailor Sun: No lo hagas no importa si muero, vete World

Sailor World: No, no dejare qe les hagan daño, los quiero mucho a todos y si puedo sabarlos lo hare.

Yama: Vaya que sabia decicon, ahora niña vuelve a tu estado civil y ven conmigo

Sailor World: De acuerdo, pero dejaras libres a mis amigos.

Yama: Te lo aseguro quien le interesa a mi señor eres Tù

(diciendo esto vuelve hacer Ayny, Yama la agarra y le ordena al demonio que libere a las guardiana y a los guerreros, el demonio obedece y los 3 desaparecen)

Sailor Moon: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sailor Sun: Rayos debemos buscarla

Sailor Jupiter: Por que la quiere, si el cristal, lo tiene Silor Moon

Sailor Sun: Lo se el cristal de plata le pertece a la Princesa Serenity, pero..

Sailor Sky: Es cristal de bronce lunar, lo heredo la Princesa Selene

Sailor Moon: Osea que el cristal qu mi hermana tiene es màs poderoso que el mio

Sailor Saturn: No Princesa ambos cristales son igual de fuertes, pero parecerle sinsera no se el por que la quieren a ella.( en eso asoma Sailor Plut)

Sailor Plut: Yo puedo responder asu pregunta

Sailor Moon: Por que se llevaron a mi hermana Plut

Sailor Plut: Aunque ambos cristales tienen el mismo poder, la Princesa Selene, por ser apenas una niña cuenta con una inocencia màs pura que la de Sailor Moon

Sailor Mars: Pues muy bien rescatemos a la Princesa Selene

Guerrero Guardian: No es tan fácil chicas

Tuxedo Mask: Que quieres decir

Sailor Sun: Lo que pasa es que ella aun no sabe que es la Princesa Selene, y si ellos se lo decin la confudiran, y buscaran la manera de despertarla como Princesa y convertirla en su mas poderosa sirviente.

Sailor Sky: Pero lo que ellos no saben, es que la pequeña fue bien entrenada

Sailor Plut: A demás me encargue le dije que pasara lo que pasara confiara en sus hermanos , en Sailor Moon y las Scouts.

Sailor Venus: No entiendo en que nos ayuda

Sailor Sturn: Cuando ella promete algo lo cumple, ya que para ella las promesas son importantes.

MIENTREAS ELLAS VOLVIANA SU FORMA CIVIL PLANEANDO COMO RESCATAR A LA PEQUEÑA, EN LA GUARIDA DE LOS VILLANOS

Yama: Aquí esta Señor se la traje que como le dije

Ayny: Quien eres tù y que quieres de mi

Señor: Vaya Princesa, que quiero de ti?, no mucho quiero tu cristal, pero màs que nada quiero que me sirvas como la Princesa del caous

Ayny: Princesa , no entiendo?

Señor:Ha veo que no le dijeron toda la verdad, además de ser Sailor World, tu peuqeña eres la hermana menor de La Princesa de la luna o como la conoces Sailor Moon

Ayny: No tu mientes,no soy y princesa y Sailor Moon no es mi hermana

Señor: Quiere que te lo pruebe

Ayny: No y si fuera verdad, me daría mucha alagria

Señor: Niña tonta, si quieres que no les pase nada, júreme su lealtad y gobernaremos el mundo entero.

Ayny: No nunca are eso

Señor: Yam enciérrala, hasta que ataquemos o resivamos a nuestras visitas

MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL TEMPLO HIKAU

Serena: Setsuna sabes , Donde la tienen?

Setsuna: Si, lo se y el enmigo es el cauos, que se volvió podereso y descubrió la verdad, cuando lo derroto Sailor Moon, lo quedo de el se refugio en un lugar oscuro con el cual se fortaleció y cuando lo derrotate, vio una imagen de la pequeña Selene y se dio cuenta que no solo le seria como aliada para gobernar, si no también para vengarse de todos.

Lita: Y que aremos Setsuna, hay que ir por ella

Mina: SIIIIII

Unasuky: entonces a tranformarno

Amy: Si!

Amy: Por el poder del cristal de planeta Mercurio, transformación!

Setsuna: Amy: Por el poder del cristal de planeta Pluton, transformación!

Lita: Por el poder del cristal de planeta Jupiter, transformación!

Ray: Por el poder del cristal de planeta marte, transformación!

Mina: Por el poder del cristal de planeta Venus, transformación!

Lita: Por el poder del cristal de planeta Jupiter, transformación!

Haruka: Por el poder del cristal de planeta Urano, transformación!

Michiru: Por el poder del cristal de planeta Neptuno, transformación!

Hotaru: De acuerdo, Por el poder del cristal del planeta Saturno, transformación!

Serena: Eterna Sailor Moon, Transformaciòn!

BUENO ESTE ES EL PENULTIMO CAPITULO, DEJARE EN SUSPENSOOOOOOO


	22. el despertas de la princesa  lunar y

**CAPITULO 22 EL DESPERTA DE LA PEQUEÑA PRINCESA LUNAR Y LA DESTRUCCION DEL CAUS**

TODAS LAS ESCOUTS FORMARON UN CIRCULO E HICIERON LA TELETRANSPORTACION DARIEN, ANDRUW, ARTEMIS Y LUNA SE QUEDARON

Darien: Cuidense chicas

Andruw: Traiganla de vuelta

Artemis: Suerte

Luna: Tengan cuidado y regresen sanas y salvas.

Las chicas estaban por llegar a la guarida de los villanos

Yama: Señor las Scouts están yegando

Señor: cuando lleguen pon al demonio estirable

Yama: Si señor

Mientras las Scouts llegaban

Sailor Moon: Donde estamos

Sailor Plut: Estamos en el pequeño planeta llamado lado oscuro

Sailor Jupiter: Dividamonos

Sailor Sun: Bien pero seremos dos grupo de 5

Sailor Moon: Muy bien y como nos divideremos

Sailor Sky: Sailor Plut, Venus, Land, Neptiun y yo seremos un equipo

Sailor Moon: De acuerdo entonces Sailor Mars, Sun, Uranus, Saturn, Mercury y yo seremos el otro equipo.

Sailor Sun de acuerdo: Sky si la buscas antes rescatala

Sailor Sky: Dar lo por hecho.

Los dos grupos se dividen

Señor: Yama en cárgate del grupo de Sailor Moon y el demonio se encargara del otr

Yama: Si señor

Demonio elástico: Hola Scouts

Sailor Plut: te derrotaremos

Yama: Y lo veremos

Sailor Neptiun: Maremoto de Neptuno

Sailor Sky: combinemos ataques

Sailor Venus: SI, beso de amor y belleza de venus!

Sailor Plut: Grito mortal!

Sailor Neptiun: Maremoto de Neptuno!

Sailor Land: Tierra de amarre!

Sailor Sky: Viento mareador!

Gracias al amarre de Sailor Land todos los ataque le dieron a Yama, murió y su cuerpo desapareció.

Sailor Land: Ahora a buscar a la princesa

Mientras con el grupo de Sailor Moon

Demonio elástico: Ya se cansaron

Sailor Uranos: Maldito, Tierra tiembla!

Sailor Sun: Yama de fuego!

Sailor Mar: Saeta llamante de marte!

Atacan al mimo tiempo y el demonio se derrite por completo.

Sailor Satur: Mercuri tenias razón

Sailor Mercury: Gracias

Sailor Moon: Bien chicas ahora hay que ir por mi hermana

Sailor Sun: Sailor Moon pase lo que pase, has lo posible por tomarla y protegerla

Sailor Moon: Claro que lo are.

Sailor Mars: Bien vamos

Todas la chicas ya estaba frente al cauos que había tomado forma, gracias a su enorme poder

Señor Cauos: Veo Guerreras que de rotaron a mi demonio y al estúpido de Yama

Sailor Sun: Devuelvela, donde la tienes

Cauos: Esta bien no le haría daño(con eso les muestra a la chica sentada a lado de el que la tiene imbovilizad)

Sailor Moon: Que le hiciste

Cauos: Nada solo la tengo inmovilizada para que vea como las mato

Sailor Sky: No podras

Cauos: (rie malvadamente y llama al demonio duplicador que aprte de duplicarse tiene bastante fuerza)

El deonio empieza a atacar a todas, y Sailor Moonal ver que ivan amatar a venus y jupiter se para entfernte de ellas y se transforma en la Princesa Sereniy.

Princesa Serenity: Liberala o te destruiré Cauos

Cauos: Vaya alfin lo que quería Princesa(diciendo esto el mismo mata al demonio e imbiliza a alas Sailor Scouts que esta heridas y agotadas).

Princesa Serenity: Aque te refieres, ya veras

(En ese momento desinmoviliza a Ayny)

Caous: Escuchame Pequeña si no las quieres ver morir una por una, transformate

Ayny: No se aue te refieres, pero peleare contra ti, Eterno poder Lunar Transformaciòn!

Cauos: Vaya pero por que no te tranformas Princesa Selene

Princesa Serenity: Dejala empaz

Cauos: Daga hirirente (este ataque lo dirige havia Sailor Sun)

Sailor World: Nooooo, detente(en ese momento hace un cmapo de energía y protege a Sailor Sun)

Caous: Que no puede ser

Sailor World: Si puedo hacer eso y mucho màs

Caous. Vaya tus guardianas te entrenaron, muy bien, pero sabes queien no esta entrenado (voltea a ver a Sailor Moon)

Sailor Moon: Si lo quieres peleare, Por el poder del cristal de la luna plateada! (cauos rie malvadamente)Que no le hzo daño.

Cauos: Tonta Sailor Moon(diciendo esto ataca a Sailor Moon, cuando por fin despertó)

Sailor World: BASTA!( Empieza a tomar su forma de Princesa)

Cauos: Porfin la princesa despertó

Princesa Selene: Alejate de mi ella y libera a los demás.

Cauos: Nunca

(y va amatarlas cuando de pronto a parece un cetro en frente de la Princesa Selene))

Princesas Selene: Por el poder de la luna llena, atacaaaaaaaa…

(el cauos empezó a desaparecer pero antes de hacerlo)

Caous: .

Con el poder e Selene todos regresan a la tierra pero ella queda inconciente Y todas en su forma civil.

Unasuky: Esto no es bueno ella despertó y el no fue derrotado, eso quiere decir que algo mala sucederá.

Serena: Pero se recuperara verdad

Setsuna: Si ella estará bien

Lita: Que bueno y ahora que pasara

Darien: Yo tengo que regresar a aestados unidos chicas, mi prologa de estudios venció y necesito volver a clases, pero si me necitan, yamanme y volveré.

Andruw: Nosotros nos quedaremos en Tokio, are los papeleos para cambiarnos de escuela, sobre todo a Ayny.

Abny: Yo igual me quedare en Tokio

Molly: Yo regresare a mi departamento

Setsuna: Yo regresare a las puertas del tiempo, pero tratare de venir seguido.

Haruka: Yo y michiru aremos un viaje por una semana y volveremos

Mina: nosotras seguiremos estudiando

Ray: Creo que lo mejor sera tranferirme de escuela

Hotaru: Entrare al colgio de nuevo y Princesa si no le importa, quisiera quisiera quedarme con Selene .

Serena: No para nada, cuidala Hotaru

Michiru: Pero primero hay que esperar a que despierte y ver si recuerda lo sucedido.

Ray: Serena, por que tu ataque no funciono.

Serena: Creo que era demasiado fuerte.

Amy: Setsuna, yo ayudare a la pequeña con sus estudios en mi tiempos libre mientras tu no esats.

Molly: Entonces a cuidar a la Princesas.


End file.
